Will You Accept Me? (Rewrite)
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome is Shannon's cousin and she was with her when they saw the beast. Kagome moves to Stoneybridge and is just as obsessed as Shannon was. A week before the full moon(the exact day she arrived in school) she reveals her plans to Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Tom who try and stop her. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome is Shannon's cousin and she was with her when they saw the beast. Kagome moves to Stoneybridge and is just as obsessed as Shannon was. A week before the full moon(the exact day she arrived in school) she reveals her plans to Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Tom who try and stop her. Rhydian develops a small liking towards Kagome. The problem is if she succeeds finding a wolfblood and it turns out to be him would she reject him or accept him?

()

"Shannon!" The red-headed female looked up curiously to find out who was calling to her. A raven-haired female was hurrying past students, a wide grin on her face when Shannon spotted her. Shannon's eyes widened when the petite female got closer.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Shannon questioned as the girl stopped by her side. She grinned up at her bespectacled cousin and had an overjoyed look on her face.

"Mother, Souta and I moved here. Didn't you get my letter? I'm getting to go to school with you! It's been so long!" Kagome hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you since we saw the monster!"

"Kagome, not so loud! People will think you're a nut!" Shannon hissed quietly, looking around her nervously to see if anyone heard them.

"I don't care. My eyes have been opened! There's even more unbelievable things I haven't told you yet!" Kagome stated, memories flooding in from her adventures. A tranquil smile spread across her face. "Not here, though. People don't need to know about it."

"Erm, Shannon, who's this?" Shannon and Kagome looked up to see a group of people their age walking up. A brown-haired girl with equally brown eyes, a dark-skinned boy with short black hair, a red-haired slightly wild looking girl and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ah! Some friends of yours?" Kagome turned to them and bowed. "Konichiwa, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She straightened her back. "I'm Shannon's cousin from Japan."

"I know you! Shannon's mentioned a lot about you." Maddy smiled at her. "You believe about this monster of the moors thing?" Maddy began to feel a bit worried. "It's certainly interesting."

"I do believe in it! I was there when Shannon saw it! You should see all the data and information I've kept from when I was here!" Kagome patted her school bag, a larger grin spreading across her face. "It will make you believe! Oh, the things I've gathered. I'm so glad to be here again!" The five friends looked at each other with worry. Kagome's smile faltered. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." Rhydian reassured with a small grin. Jana frowned deeply.

"Where's the data?" Jana asked, eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if Kagome could be trusted with it.

"Jana, down." Rhydian hissed quietly, knowing how the girl could go over the top. Kagome blinked at the intense look Jana sent her.

"In my bag." Kagome answered, shrugging her bag into place. Jana glanced at the bag before listening to Rhydian and backing down. For now.

"I'm Maddy. This is Tom, Rhydian and Jana." Maddy motioned to everyone.

"It's a pleasure." Kagome bowed her head again, earning odd looks from people passing by as it was a strange sight. "I have all my classes with you as well, Shannon! Maybe while I'm here we could find solid proof evidence."

"Erm, let's not get carried away, Kagome." Tom chuckled nervously.

"Why? Ugh, just like normal. The only one to ever support me is Shannon!" Kagome huffed.

"Actually, I don't." Shannon looked awkward.

"What?" Kagome looked at Shannon, eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh, now I'm a psycho to you? Great. Thanks! Thanks a lot. Now, no one supports me!" She let out an irritated sigh. "Well, I'll prove you wrong on the full moon next week. On the full moon, I'm gonna catch me a live one!" Kagome's grin widened and she skipped off, a smile clear on her face.

"Oh no." Jana groaned and slammed her head against the locker. "I can't believe this is happening! We've got to stop her!"

"How? Once her mind is set on something she won't stop!" Shannon said.

"Then we'll use force!" Jana said. Shannon shook her head.

"Kagome is a strong girl. Force won't even dent her belief. Great! This is just peachy." Shannon sighed and leaned against the lockers. She worried for her cousin and for her friends.

"How about I talk to her? I mean, I can try to persuade her." Rhydian suggested with a shrug. It was worth a shot.

"Well, let's hope it works." Jana said. "Or else she's going to probably get mauled." Shannon paled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria that day, a smile on her face. The hallways were empty so it was quiet, besides her soft humming. Surprisingly, her footsteps made no sound.

Surely the other students were already in the cafeteria having their lunch, leaving Kagome to walk on her own.

"Hey, Kagome!" She looked up, quietly laughing at the fact that she jinxed herself. She spotted the person who had called to her and waved.

"Ah, Rhydian!" Kagome smiled and stopped, letting the teenage boy catch up to her. "How are you?" She asked once he stood by her.

"Oh, I'm good. You?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm alright."Kagome shrugged softly. "Some of the students here have no interest for learning. It's annoying."

Rhydian nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Say," He fully faced her. "Mind if I see your data? I'm curious to see what it's all about." Kagome nodded with a wide grin and grasped his hand. A tingle ran up Rhydian's arm.

"Of course! Come on!" She said happily and pulled him along to the library. They found a vacant table and she took out her laptop and a large folder, along with a few memory sticks, and set them down. Rhydian opened the folder and he pulled out a picture.

It was a drawing.

It was a wolf, it's narrow eyes glaring dangerously in warning, as if it was trying to keep away predators. Or a dangerous being. Its fur was messy and untamed. A Wild Wolfblood, possibly? The picture was beautiful.

"A-ah!" Kagome snatched the picture away and clutched it to her chest in embarrassment, a blush on her face.

"Did you draw that?" Rhydian asked. Kagome nodded.

"Y-yes. It was the beast I saw on the moors." Kagome's face softened and she looked at the picture with a tender gaze. "When I saw it, I looked into it's eyes. It trusted me. It was human inside. It's eyes showed life, emotions, humanity. It wasn't going to hurt me. I felt like it needed a friend. Then, Shannon came out and screamed. It disappeared. I couldn't sleep that night when we were taken home. Before it ran away I saw how frightened it was. It was like I was staring into a mirror." Kagome shook her head and placed the picture down. She switched on her laptop and logged on. "Sorry, I'm rambling." She looked through her files and showed him all the pictures and information. There were paw prints, dark figures, misty wolves, pictures of sightings, the list could go on. Then there was all the information. Rhydian was really impressed when she was done. She was a bit more accurate than Shannon ever was.

"Wow, that's amazing." Rhydian muttered. "Mind if I look at your other pictures?"

"Be my guest." Kagome replied, smiling. Rhydian began to look at all the pictures she drew, amazed by the detail and accuracy.

"Wow. You're really good."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled even wider. "I'm so glad someone appreciates what I've done for so many years. It feels great. Thank you so much, Rhydian."

"So do I. I'm an artist too, so I can understand your passion to draw something you find fascinating." Rhydian placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's. "Listen, I'm sorry for saying this, but this information is amazing but maybe it's time to stop. It's kind of like chasing a daydream. I mean, it was when you were young and maybe it was an illusion. No one else heard or saw anything, did they? I'm just worried about what others would do and say. Last time, it didn't go down well for Shan."

"No. You can't take this away from me." Kagome looked angry, her eyes watering. "My eyes were opened that day and I've been introduced to a world beyond our own. I will never give it up." She growled, yanking her hand away. "I've ruined my reputation for this! If you won't believe me then why did you want to see the evidence?" Kagome quickly packed her stuff away and hurried out, tears threatening to spill down her face. Rhydian slumped in his chair with a deep frown.

Well, he fucked that up.

Kagome quickly walked down the hallways out the school. At the entrance the three K's stared.

"Erm, like, what is up with you?" Katrina asked bluntly, flinching back under Kagome's harsh and teary glare. The three females backed off and Kagome ran off, towards the empty basket ball court. She sat on the ground, tears leaking down her face.

No one understood. If she was back in Japan, where the gate to where she was shown the impossible, she would feel like she belonged. Sadly, the gate to that world was gone and her home was far away. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Kagome looked up as a football rolled towards her. She glanced over towards a Chinese boy who was lazily jogging over. He stopped at the other side of the court.

"Kick it?" He motioned. Kagome wiped at her eyes and picked up the ball. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the football pitch. She kicked it with ease and it went through the goal, passing the goalie quickly. Ignoring the stares, Kagome turned around and sighed. "Hey," She looked up at that boy.

"What?" She asked.

"What's up with you?" Kagome quickly wiped her eyes again.

"Nothing." She said firmly, turning back to him. The Chinese boy pitied her a bit, feeling a small connection since she was a bit like him.

"Well, wanna play? We could use another player." Kagome raised a brow curiously, letting out a small dry laugh.

"You want me to play?" She asked, walking over. "Are you sure you want a girl playing with you?"

"Sure. You seem pretty cool. I'm Jimi." The boy held out his hand for her to shake. Kagome took it.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled, forgetting about what had happened with Rhydian. The two headed onto the field and the students were split into teams before playing for the rest of lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smiled gently, feeling better about the whole thing between her and her cousin and her friends. Silently, she sat on her seat in Science, rummaging through her bag fro her things. She tied up her hair when Jimi entered the class and made his way over to her. Rhydian noticed this as soon as he walked in and growled slightly with jealousy.

"Hey." The Chinese boy greeted.

"Oh, hey, Jimi!" Kagome looked up and smiled at him. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for letting me play yesterday."

"No problem." Jimi smirked down at her. Shannon watched small exchange, becoming a bit overprotective as she stalked over, Maddy, Tom Jana and Rhydian following her closely.

"Oi, you. Jimi, leave her alone." Shannon demanded, folding her arms. The two asians looked up to see the group standing there.

"Be nice, Shannon. Honestly." Kagome snapped. "Jimi here is a nice guy, leave him alone." She crossed her arms, sending a glare to match with Shannon's.

"Oh, really? Does he know you're obsessed with the monster on the moors?" Shannon asked. Jimi's friendly demeanour disappeared and he became hostile, looking at Kagome in disgust.

"Really? You believe in that stuff? What kind of psychotic weirdo are you? I'm outta here." Jimi turned and made his way away from her. Kagome's glare on Shannon strengthened and she could feel her chest tighten.

"Nice! I made a new friend but you destroyed this by telling him about me." She hissed angrily. Shannon reached over to hold onto her shoulder when Kagome slapped her hand away. "Don't even try." Shannon removed her hand, looking a bit rejected before her expression melted into one of determination.

"He's a bad guy! He's the worst here!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for messing up my life, Shannon." Kagome didn't believe her and turned away, glaring down the front. Shannon huffed and walked to her seat. Rhydian frowned and took his seat next to Kagome.

"Hey," He greeted, earning the cold shoulder from the small female. "You can't still be mad at me, can you? I'm sorry."

"Yes, I am. And 'sorry' won't cut it." Kagome said, her voice strained.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I'm trying to help y-"

"You don't know how you can help, Rhydian!" Kagome growled angrily at him, quiet enough so only they could hear. Maddy listened closely to their conversation. "It's all I've done the past few years! All my beliefs, and you're just telling me to throw them away! Well, I got news for you!" Kagome glared harshly, her face right in front of his. He unconsciously smelt the air and he took in her scent. Rhydian couldn't help it. It was surprisingly pleasant. And He liked it, which confused him. He snapped out of his daze when Kagome continued. "You don't control me or what I do. So, if you would kindly stop telling me what to do I might consider accepting your apology!" And with that, she turned back around to face the front, fuming. Rhydian felt hurt. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if his heart just broke. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, staring blankly at the front.

"Well," Jana sighed. "Looks like we're trying it my way."

Once it was break, Jana planned her attack. The hallways were empty once again and Jana pushed past her friends, walking over to Kagome who was standing, leaning against the lockers. She slammed her hands on each side of her head, making no room for escape. Kagome stared at her, unfazed and irritated. The others hurried over.

"Jana, stop-" Maddy tried to say but was cut off.

"Stop being an idiot and forget the monster of the moors." Jana snapped. Kagome looked bored as she continued. "Or else you won't survive long in this school. People will catch on and yo-"

"Are you trying to scare me? Because that's not going to work. And I've seen worse." And with a forceful shove, she pushed Jana away and against the wall on the other side. Shannon, Maddy, Tom and Rhydian stopped where they were, surprised at what was happening right in front of them. "I choose what I want to do, Jana. I'm going to prove I'm not crazy, even if it's the last thing I ever do." For once, Jana looked scared of a human girl. Kagome pushed away and walked off, shouldering her bag. Jana let out a sigh of relief, finally releasing the breath she didn't realise she was holding. As soon as Kagome went the small audience ran over to Jana,looking her over.

"Jana! Are you alright?" Rhydian questioned, making the red-head nod. Jana looked a bit embarrassed.

"See? I told you. And now look at what's happened." Shannon sighed. "What now?"

"We take the laptop and all information she has." Maddy said simply.

"No! She put a lot of work into that! It isn't fair on 'er!" Shannon yelled.

"It's one of the ways to try and make her forget!" Maddy yelled back. "Either that or me, my mam, my dad, Rhydian, we're all in danger!"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Rhydian said.

"Why not? It's perfect." Jana piped up, glancing at them all.

"..." Shannon groaned. "Fine. Tomorrow we steal everything and destroy it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone but Rhydian said. He felt unsure. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Leave me alone, Jimi." They looked up to see Kagome walking backwards, Jimi, Sam and Liam following her menacingly.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, weirdo?" He teased, pushing her up against the lockers.

"I said leave me alone, Jimi. You don't want to be hurt, do you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. Rhydian growled lowly, feeling his inner wolf try and paw up to the surface as Jimi went to hurt her. In a flash, he was next to him, holding Jimi's wrist roughly.

"She said to leave her alone, Jimi. I think you should respect a lady's wishes." Rhydian glared. Kagome stared, eyes wide. Jimi growled at him, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"And what are you going to do about it, leek boy?" He hissed. Rhydian growled angrily, veins creeping up his arm and along his hand. Kagome grasped his shoulders and pushed him back, not noticing the veins spreading on his hands. Rhydian let go of Jimi and Kagome held Rhydian back from going for him.

"Calm down, Rhydian. I don't want you to get into trouble. Or get hurt! Please!" She begged. Rhydian looked down at her to see her chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry. He sighed and backed up a bit, pushing his wolf down. The veins retracted and Kagome turned to Jimi. "Leave me alone. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt us? Pfft, how would you hurt us?" Liam asked.

"You don't want to know." Kagome growled. Jimi glared furiously and stalked off with Liam and Sam on his tail. Kagome turned to Rhydian, a look of regret on her face. "Why did you do that? After those things I said to you..."

"What are friends for?" Rhydian asked, a smile on his face. Kagome looked up.

"Yeah. Thank you." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Do I detect love in the air?" Tom joked as the group walked over.

"Oh, of course you do! How could you not notice? We're made for each other!" Kagome joked about with them. "Kadian. Sounds perfect." Maddy, Shannon, Tom and Jana laughed and Rhydian felt a blush creep up to his face at the odd ship name. Kagome's laughter died down and are turned to Jana. "I'm sorry about yelling and I'm sorry for hurting you, Jana." Kagome grabbed Jana's hand with a look of regret. "I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course I will." Jana smiled.

"And, Shannon. I'm sorry I wasn't a good cousin to you these past couple of days" Kagome bowed.

"It's alright, Kagome. No need to worry about it." Shannon smiled, making Kagome straighten up.

"I should have thanked you. Jimi's just one mean bully." Kagome rolled her eyes slightly.

Kagome was walking, going to her house after school. She hummed gently, thinking about when Rhydian stood up for her. He was so sweet. She blushed lightly. He was handsome, in many ways, too. His personality was handsome, his face was handsome, everything about him was handsome and sweet. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart gain rapid speed. She shook her head. No. She couldn't fall in love. Not after what happened with Inuyasha. That was what she wanted to tell Shannon about. Her adventures in the feudal era. Since Shannon no longer believed in the beasts then there was really no point telling her about her time travels. Kagome continued walking down the forest when suddenly-

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as her right leg went down a slightly deep hole. Pain shot up her leg and she cried out. Pulling her leg out and sitting down, she examined it. It looked like she may have stretched the muscles way too far. She could walk but it would be an absolute pain. She groaned and stood up. She continued her walk, limping along the way. Soon, the pain became irritable and she rested against a tree. Kagome raised her leg and brought her miko ki to her fingertips. She pressed her hand against her ankle and a warm sensation flooded though her until she stopped. Placing her foot down, she nodded in satisfaction when it wasn't painful. Standing up properly she began to walk.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her to see Rhydian and Maddy following her. The two caught up with her.

"Hey, Maddy, Rhydian." Kagome smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, Rhydian's coming to mine for dinner. I live somewhere near here. It's dangerous in here. What are you doing here in the first place?" Maddy asked.

"My house is on the other side of this forest, right on the edge. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kagome smiled. "I'm strong enough to fend for myself." The sentence was followed by a calming silence.

"So, today's a nice day." Rhydian smiled.

"Yes. It's wonderful." Kagome nodded. "My brother and I were thinking of taking a walk around this forest, explore a bit."

"It's dangerous. Are you sure that's wise?" Maddy raised her eyebrow. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I can protect him." Kagome insisted. "Let's just say I took many different lessons back in Japan."

"I see..." Maddy nodded. Soon enough, Kagome turned another way.

"I'm going this way. Nice talking to you." Kagome waved and continued her way down a different route. Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other. "Go with her. I don't like the thought of her being on her own." Maddy whispered. Rhydian nodded and ran over to Kagome, quickly catching up. Rhydian grasped her arm, making her turn back.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked, tilting his head. Kagome blinked and then smiled with a small laugh.

" What about Maddy?"

"She'll be fine. And I can get there myself." Rhydian shrugged, smiling back at her.

"Well... Thank you." The two continued their way across the forest. Kagome hummed gently, moving her hair out of her face. Soon enough they reached the other side and Kagome walked to the other side of the house that was resting on the edge. Rhydian looked at the lovely little cottage and heard Kagome's gasp.

"What? What is it?" He ran over and was greeted with a beautiful sight. He stared out above the trees to see a nice sunset. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that. Why don't you come inside? I bet my family would like to meet you." She suggested.

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! Come inside for a bit." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Rhydian was really surprised at her strength and didn't try to stop her. She walked into the living room and made him sit down before going to get her mother. She returned with a woman following her.

"Oh, Kagome! Who's your friend?" The woman asked. Kagome looked at Rhydian as Buyo pawed at his pant leg.

"This is one of my newest friends. Rhydian." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rhydian." Kun-loon held out her hand. Rhydian got up and took her hand, shaking it.

"Same to you, Mrs Higurashi." He nodded.

"Oh, please. Call me Kun-loon." Kun-loon insisted, grinning brightly and welcomingly.

"Okay, Kun-loon. Um, I should get going. Maddy and her parents will be wondering where I am." Rhydian turned to Kagome.

"Of course." She walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He stepped out of the house and made his way to Maddy's. Kun-loon stood next to her daughter as they watched Rhydian walk off. Kagome sighed and turned around, walking up the stairs and towards her room. Kun-loon watched her go, sighing.

"Maybe...this'll be good for you, Kagome. He'll be good for you. Just try to forget what happened." She said. Kagome paused for a second and shook her head, entering her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked at the drama teacher with an exasperated look. She explained that they were doing improv and that this time they were actually dressing up and using props instead of just hats, but no words. And sadly, each of them were put into groups and Kagome was stuck with Kara and Liam.

Everyone began rummaging through the box, finding outfits and random accessories. Kagome looked through the box and came up on something she found would be an interesting idea. There was a headband with wolf ears and a tail, along with a short pale blue yukata. Silently, she laughed, thinking about her beloved 'beast' and how it did look a lot like a wolf. She got changed, like the others, and exited the changing room. Shannon walked over to her.

"Hey, Kagome, I-whoa." Kagome looked up at Shannon. "You look pretty adorable like that!" Kagome laughed quietly, readjusting the ears on her head.

"Thanks. I just thought it was an interesting idea." Kagome smiled at her. The teacher caught everyone's attention and told them all to get into their groups. Kagome inwardly groaned as she got closer to Liam and Kara, passing by Tom, Rhydian and Jimi who were placed into a group together. His eyes followed Kagome, breath hitched at the sight of the ears and tail. She looked pretty cool with them and, dare he even think it, cute. Silently, he shook his head and turned to Tom who waggled his eyebrows.

"Ah, shut up." Rhydian mumbled, shoving him playfully.

Kagome stood by Liam and Kara in annoyance. Kara looked like a hideous pink monster in a pink, sparkly, frilly blob-I mean, beautiful girl in a pink dress. Liam looked like one of those adventurous people with the hat, the jacket, the shirt, the trousers and the boots. An Indiana Jones kind of style.

"How should we act this out?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you can start by you both bowing down to me." Kara said with a snobbish attitude, giggling. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I dunno. How about... Kara is just a girl wandering around and she's attacked by a wolf girl? You?" Liam suggested. Kagome turned to him, nodding.

"Yeah. That seems like a good idea. And you could be a hunter who saves her?" Kagome added. Kara scoffed.

"Well, guess we'll have to do that since we have nothing else to go by." She huffed. Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"All right, let's just do this." She stood up and they practiced a small act which they'd have to show at the end together.

The class was stopped half way through so everyone could show what they had done so far. Surprisingly, Kagome, Liam and Kara were first. They positioned themselves and got ready.

"And go." The teacher nodded.

Kara walked out into the middle, doing a bad impression of walking through a forest. Kagome stood at the side and made a growling sound, making a shiver run up Rhydian's spine. Somehow, it sounded... right. Maddy and Jana noticed Rhydian tense up and they looked at each other curiously.

Kagome sprinted forward, snarling like a wolf and the three wolfbloods thought it sounded suspiciously realistic. But they knew for a fact that she wasn't one of them. There was a struggle and it looked so real, Kagome 'attacking' Kara and bringing her down. Liam ended up coming into it and Rhydian growled quietly, becoming defensive at the sight of Kagome being 'taken down'. Tom grabbed onto Rhydian, just in case he leapt into action.

"It's just a play. Calm down." He whispered. Rhydian started to calm his breathing. Once his wolf was securely away, he looked up to see that the group was done and they had missed the full 'fight' and the ending.

Everyone began clapping and Kara looked disgusted that she was even near Kagome and Liam.

"That was interesting. Who's idea was it?" The teacher asked.

"It was Kagome and me." Liam pointed at Kagome.

"Yeah. It might be very stereotypical, but I've always wanted to act like a wolf." Kagome smiled, shrugging slightly. They walked over and watched other people act. Shannon leaned over.

"Were they bad?"

"Kara, yes. Liam wasn't so bad. He was quite cooperative. Oh, and I have always wanted to act like a wolf. It was surprisingly fun to 'attack' Kara." Kagome laughed slightly.

"Really?" Shannon was surprised. "Anyway, so, will you drop it? Ya know, the beast thing? I mean, I'm worried about your wellbeing here and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but-"

"No, Shannon! Just stop!" Kagome stood up, staring Shannon down. The group performing at that moment stopped to watch What was happening. Everyone stared. "I believe in it! And if you won't help or leave me be to do what makes me happy then what kind of family member are you!?" Kagome growled and ran out of the room, clenching her fists. The teacher sighed.

"Kagome! Get back here!" When Kagome didn't turn back, the teacher turned to Rhydian who was the closest the the door. "Go get her." Rhydian obediently stood up and ran out to follow her.

"Kagome!" He called, running down the hallways. She stopped as soon as she heard his voice, knowing it was him easily. Rhydian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shannon's just worried about you. That this beast obsession is taking over your life."

"So... You're going to make me forget?" Kagome asked, her eyes shadowed over. "Is that it? You think I'm insane?"

"No. I'm not going to try and make you get rid of everything." Rhydian shook his head. "But I bet, if that beast is real, that it would be glad you remembered it."

"..." Kagome sighed. "You guys are trying so hard to make me forget. Are you hiding something from me?" She asked.

"What? No, of course not." Rhydian denied. "I swear. We just want to protect you from idiotic people here."

"Then why are you trying so much!?" Kagome yelled, turning to Rhydian. He backed up in surprise at all the raw emotion in her eyes. She shut them and pulled back, a hurt expression on her face. Like she regretted snapping at him. "I'm sorry, Rhydian. I really am. I just don't like it when I think someone's lying. Or when they tell me to get rid of something that means so much to me."

"I-it's alright, Kagome." Rhydian cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kagome sighed. "I'm not a good cousin." Kagome shook her head. "I need to make it up to Shannon somehow."

"Right. But before that, we should head back to class before they send a search party for us." Rhydian chuckled quietly. Kagome playfully pushed him.

"Race ya!" She laughed out, running down the corridors.

"Oh!" Rhydian chuckled, chasing after her. After all, you should never challenge a wolfblood to a race.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome walked down the corridor confidently, a small smile on her face. It was just a few days before the weekend and she was becoming giddy. But there was one thing she had to do. Spotting her cousin by the lockers, she hurried over and pulled the unsuspecting female into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Shannon. I'm so sorry. I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. Trust me. I don't care about being popular and loved by everyone, anyway." Kagome apologised quietly. Shannon smiled and hugged her back to show that she was forgiven.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm sorry, too. If you don't want to forget then I won't force you." Shannon whispered. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks." Kagome pulled away. "I'll be right back. I've got to thank someone." She walked off with a skip in her step. Maddy looked at Shannon with a deep frown.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be stopping her from finding out." Maddy whispered.

"I know but she might accept you." Shannon whispered back.

"Might. There's a large possibility she won't."

"And there's a large possibility she will. Honestly, Maddy," Shannon shook her head. "Learn some trust."

"But she needs to earn it." Maddy replied. Kagome returned.

"Hey, Shannon. I couldn't find him but can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked. Shannon glanced over at her.

"Sure." Shannon followed the smaller girl away from Maddy and Kagome made sure no one could hear them. Unknown to her, Maddy could hear everything. Turning to Shannon, Kagome leaned in close.

"You know how I told you before that I had something special to tell you?" Shannon nodded. Kagome breathed in deeply. "Well, on my last birthday I was in the shrinehouse, looking for Buyou because he was stuck in there. I found him but as I was looking I was pulled into the well by a-" She was cut off when Rhydian came over. He lifted a hand up to Kagome, who high fived him in return.

"Rhydian!" Shannon whinned. "Kagome was going to tell me something."

"Oh, sorry." Rhydian apologised. "Go ahead."

"I was... I was..." Kagome shook her head. "Um, never mind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?" Rhydian questioned. Kagome nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. And Rhydian, I was looking for you. Thanks for yesterday." She bowed her head at the blond who chuckled.

"No problem!" He smiled at her, forcing her to straighten up. "And don't do that. We're friends, you don't have to bow or anything." Kagome rolled her eyes but complied.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Shannon raised her eyebrow, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah. Just forget I said anything."

"Oh. Alright, then." Shannon watched Kagome walk off, looking a little bit down. Shannon turned to Rhydian.

"She's obviously lying." Rhydian stared at Kagome's retreating form worriedly. Shannon watched her cousin, crossing her arms.

"I just wonder what it was that she wanted to tell me." She sighed. Maddy watched Kagome from the corner of her eye, sniffing the air before her eyes zoned in on her right shoulder before trailing to her right side.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and heaved a sigh of relief.

 _"That was close."_ She thought. Kagome continued making her way to class. She hummed a song gently, swaying her head to the slow beat when she stopped at the sound of a voice.

"That's a nice song." Kagome's head shot up and she turned around to see Liam.

"Oh. Liam. You scared me." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Liam walked up next to her, smiling.

"I've heard about you and your ancestors. Werewolf hunters, weren't they?" Kagome tilted her head, still walking with him.

"Yeah. It's really fascinating."

"Really? I want to learn more. Could you tell me?" Kagome's eyes sparkled hopefully. Liam nodded.

"Of course!" The hope grew into joy.

"Thank you! It just sounds so interesting!" The two walked into the room and Kagome sat next to the window. Liam took a seat next to her and began explaining everything. Kagome listened eagerly until Liam was interrupted by Jimi.

"Hey, Liam. Stop talking to loser girl and get back in your seat." Jimi sent her a disgusted glare which she returned. Liam looked over then back at Kagome.

"Talk to you later." He got up and walked over to his seat.

"Yeah. Bye." Kagome waved. Rhydian looked at Kagome, then at Liam from the corner of his eye, back at Kagome and leaned over.

"Hey," He said. Kagome looked around and their faces were centimetres away. Kagome blushed at how close they were.

"Hi." She poked his forehead and pushed him back a bit. "Ever heard of personal space? We're in kissing distance, sir." Rhydian chuckled.

"Sorry." He smiled. "He wasn't being mean to you, was he?" Kagome shook her head.

"On the contrary," Kagome grinned. "Liam's really nice! You know the beast I'm talking about? Well, it goes along with how his ancestors were Werewolf hunters. The beast I saw looked like a wolf. Even though it's fascinating," Kagome's smile disappeared. "I find it cruel. It wasn't a monster. No matter how fascinating it is, they didn't deserve to die."

"You always see the good in things. You're a sweet girl, you know that?" Rhydian reached a hand over and touched her shoulder.

"Aww, really? Thank you." She giggled. "I'm touched that you said that."

"Got a girlfriend, Leek Boy?" Jimi taunted . Before Rhydian could say anything, Kagome dryly laughed.

"Funny. Especially since it's more action than you're ever gonna get." She shot back. Rhydian stifled a laugh behind his hand at the comment and Jimi was about to get up and hurt her when Mr Jeffries walked in.

"Alright, settle down." Mr Jeffries called, walking to the front. "Before we start class, Kagome wants to talk to you." Kagome smiled and grabbed a large folder from her bag. She walked to the front happily.

"Probably about the dumb beast." Jimi whispered to Liam. Then he howled, making people laugh.

"Be quiet." Mr Jeffries commanded. Rhydian growled quietly, glaring at Jimi and clenching his fist. Maddy leaned over and smacked his arm, making him remember where he was and regain control of his wolf. Kagome opened her folder and pulled out a picture.

"I'm here to talk about demons." She said, holding up the picture. It was of a man. A certain man with long silver hair and dog ears. He wore a red haori and hakamas and had a fierce look on his arrogant face. "This demon right here is a Hanyo. Half human, half demon. Hanyos and Yokai, full-fledged demons, don't get along most of the time. Yokai think Hanyos are tainted since they have a human side. Some are good. Some are bad." Kagome continued talking, moving with her hands animatedly as people listened with interest. Rhydian watched and listened with fascination, hearing about demons and how there were many different kinds, how they marked their mates and feared people with holy powers. He sniffed the air and his eyes darted to her right shoulder and he growled.

Kagome continued, telling them of the strange yet wonderful stories, myths and legends of demons, battles and one that was very popular was one about the half demon in the picture and a priestess. How they fell in love, were tricked cunningly and one ended up dead while the other ended up sealed to a tree until a girl who looked like the priestess released the half demon. As soon as she was finished everyone was in shock. "Any questions?"

A few hands were raised.

"How do you know all this?" Tom asked.

"As I've said before, I lived on Shrine in Japan." Kagome answered. "My grandfather taught me everything I know.

"What were the names of the priestess, the demon and the look-a-like?" Katrina asked. Kara and Kay looked at her. "What? It's a good story." Katrina looked back at them.

"Inuyasha was the half demon, the priestess was Kikyo and the look-a-like will remain a mystery. Her name was never recorded." Kagome smiled, her eyes shining wisely.

"Did you know you're a nut?" Jimi asked. He held up his hand to Sam, receiving a high five as they laughed. Rhydian glared at the smug boy, wanting to defend the petite girl from his ridicule.

"She's not weird, she's wise." Rhydian snapped. "She know things you don't know. Not even most of the teachers. So stop being rude to her and ask her a proper question. Or stop wasting her time." He hissed, frowning . Kagome stared at him before a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Rhydian." She said. Katrina laughed.

"Rhydian's got a girlfriend Rhydian's got a girlfriend." She said teasingly.

"Oh, that is so childish, Katrina." Tom said. "Just shut up and let people ask their questions." Katrina went silent, slightly embarrassed. People asked their questions and got their answers.

"Well, that was fascinating." Mr Jeffries smiled. Kagome tidied away her stuff and walked back to her seat. Rhydian placed a hand on her shoulder to silently congratulate her. Then, Kagome felt her heart beat quickly.

 _"He stood up for me."_ Kagome thought. She smiled. _"He's so sweet."_

"..." Rhydian glared at her right shoulder, frowning. He could smell it. And it made his wolf angry and his stomach want to throw up its contents.

After the two first classes was break. Shannon leaned to Maddy and whispered quietly as Jana watched people walk by. She was trying to get her to let Kagome see her.

"Oh, please , Mads! Just this once could you let her see you? She won't know it's you! She'll just see your wolf form a-and let you go and-"

"No, Shannon! This is dangerous!" Maddy hissed. "I don't want to get her hurt! Any one of us could end up turning on her!"

"Hey, guys!" Kagome giggled, running over and wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Rhydian and Tom chuckled at the sight. She looked like one of the wolfbloods on a lunar eclipse. Shannon and Maddy smiled at her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shannon said.

"I'm so glad you've accepted my choice." Kagome smiled. "I'm so excited! 3 days to go! Thank God it's on Sunday." Kagome squealed happily. Rhydian poked her forehead.

"Calm down. I think you're going to explode." Rhydian joked.

"Oh, look at the lovebirds." Jimi said, walking up with Sam and Liam.

"Back off, Jimi, and leave Kagome alone." Rhydian stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Or what? You're going to make-out in front of us?" Sam said.

"Ooh, we're shaking." Jimi teased. A growl escaped past Rhydian's lips. Liam touched Jimi's shoulder, making him look at him.

"Let's not mess with them. They're not worth it." Liam said. Jimi smirked.

"You're absolutely right." He glanced disgustedly at Kagome and stalked off, Sam following. Liam smiled at Kagome.

"You're welcome." He said and followed them. Kagome smiled.

"He's so nice." Kagome said. "Well, to me."

"Jimi's a pain in the ass." Jana said. The others began laughing. Maddy was still worried. Rhydian stood next to her and whispered quietly.

"Have you smelt it?"

"Yeah." Maddy nodded, staring at Kagome's shoulder.

"So I'm not crazy." Rhydian snarled slightly. "Like in her stories. She's been marked. And not by your everyday person or wolfblood. Shes been marked by a demon." Rhydian looked back to see Kagome laughing and smiling at something Jana had told her


	6. Chapter 6

Friday fifth period. Art. One of Kagome's favourites

Her pencil scratched on the paper, curving sometimes and she continuously repositioned her hand. Her eyes shot up at Rhydian who sat in front of her, as still as a statue. She looked back to the paper and continued to draw, getting every detail as accurately as she could. Then she stopped. She put her pencil down and smiled.

"Here." Kagome held up the picture. Rhydian took the picture and smiled. It was amazing. It looked exactly like him. He might have just met his match in art.

"You have such an amazing talent, Kagome." He looked up and Kagome smiled shyly.

"Thanks. So do you." She rested her head in her left hand, elbow resting on the table. "Art and Music are my strong points." Her eyes shot down to look at the drawing Rhydian did of her.

"Finished already?" They both looked up to see the teacher staring down at them.

"Yes, miss." Kagome nodded. She took the two pictures and looked them over.

"I am impressed." The teacher nodded. "In 20 minutes, too! Okay. Do anything you want for the remainder of the period." She walked off and to see other pupils. Kagome and Rhydian grinned at each other. Pulling out a notebook from her bag, Kagome opened it. She grabbed her pencil and began to draw once again. Rhydian decided to just watch her. He watched as she began to draw something. Probably from her memory. It was a girl wearing a strange suit with a mask over her face, a large boomerangnin her hand.

Soon, Kagome finished and brought out blues, greens, browns, blacks, pinks, creams and other colours and began to colour the picture. Just as she set down the green, a hand shot out and snatched the notebook away. Kagome's head shot up to look at Jimi. The teacher was no where to be seen and he was laughing, looking at the picture from an awkward angle.

"Give it back, Jimi!" Kagome stood up quickly and ran over to get her notebook. He just kept on dodging her and held the notebook high above his head so Kagome couldn't reach it.

"Just what is that?" Jimi asked, looking back at the picture. "Huh, just some demon, I bet."

"She is not SOME DEMON! She's a demon slayer!" Kagome yelled at him. She jumped up and down, trying to reach the notebook but she was still too small. Suddenly, the notebook was snatched out of Jimi's hand.

"Huh?" Jimi turned around and glared at the person behind him. Rhydian glared with as much force and walked back to Kagome. He handed her the notebook and she held it tightly to her chest, slightly blushing.

"Th-thanks Rhydian." She avoided eye-contact. Jimi got mad at Rhydian and grabbed the notebook again. "Jimi! This isn't funny!"

"It sure is to me." Jimi tauntingly held the book above her head but pulling it away when she jumped up to get it. "You're so weak. And tiny! You're so easy to tease! Especially since you're a psychopath with no friends! You'll die alone!" Rhydian growled animalistically. Jimi laughed at Kagome's failed attempts until Rhydian tackled him to the ground. The notebook flew out of his grasp and slid across the floor.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Kagome's eyes widened and she leaped into action. She grabbed Rhydian's arms and tried to pull him back, but his animalistic side was stronger.

"Rhydian! Calm down!" Kagome yelled. He didn't listen to her. Keeping a tight hold, she sent her miko ki through to her fingertips and into Rhydian, making a warm sensation fill him head-to-toe. Rhydian's head shot up as he slowly welcomed the feeling and calmed down, his heart racing. He looked back at Kagome and got off of Jimi. He still stared at Kagome. Jimi glared as he got up. Rhydian grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her away from the small crowd.

"What was that?" He whispered. Kagome looked at him with well-acted confusion.

"What are you talking about Rhydian? But, first things first, are you alright?" Kagome looked him over quickly. He looked okay. Rhydian suddenly shook his head.

 _"What's going on with me?"_ He thought.

"I'm fine." Rhydian said. Kagome nodded.

"Good." She smiled. Rhydian blushed and shook his head.

 _"That's it."_ He thought, a determined look on his face. _"I don't want to see her upset. I'm going to let her see me. Even if Maddy doesn't like it."_

()

Okay this chapter didn't need all that much changing soooo... yep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stuffed items into her large yellow rucksack, shuddering. Excitement coursed through her veins as she zipped up her bag and set down another one with a tent inside. It was Saturday. One more day until she could do it. Prove that she was right.

"Finally. Tomorrow night, I'm finally gonna see it." Kagome hummed quietly, pulling out her phone. She stared before glancing at her tent. "Hmm. It can fit a few more people. Why not?" Smiling, Kagome quickly dialled for the first person that came to her mind, which happened to be Rhydian.

"Yeah?" His voice came from the other side.

"Hey, Rhydian." Kagome softly blushed, rocking back and forth on her heels to her toes and back. "I was just wondering, since I have room for a lot of people in my tent, if you wanted to come along tomorrow night! I'll be inviting Tom, Shannon, Jana and Maddy, too!"

"Well, no need to call them. They're with me right now. Hang on a second." Rhydian replied, making Kagome nervously fiddle with the edge of her green shirt. "I'm sorry, Maddy, Jana and I can't go. But Tom and Shannon will willingly go!"

"Oh. All right. Well, it's better than no one!" Kagome felt a bit upset but she smiled anyways, glad that she wasn't going to be alone. "Thank you, though. Maybe we could meet up earlier today and hang out?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's say 11?"

"Yeah! See you then!" Hanging up, Kagome blushed brightly and she squealed quietly. She was gonna hang out with Rhydian! Then, Kagome realised how she was acting and blinked.

"Why am I acting so weird? Is it... that I like Rhydian?" Kagome muttered. She thought for a bit, touching her warm cheeks. "Oh, crap, I do, don't I?" Kagome's eyes widened and she hurried downstairs to find her mother.

"Kagome!" Kun-loon smiled, walking over to her daughter, who fiddled with her fingers.

"Mum, how can you tell... if you like someone?" She asked shyly, her cheeks tinting pink. Kun-loon blinked before laughing softly.

"Is this about that Rhydian boy?" She asked, making Kagome blush brighter before nodding. "Well, follow your heart. It will tell you what you want. What is it saying?"

"My heart's saying that..." Kagome thought of Rhydian and her chest tightened, her heart beating quickly. "Even if I just think about him, it's going crazy. I think... It's saying I deeply care for him." She said honestly, making Kun-loon smile wider.

"You do like him." Kun-loon patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"But this isn't right! Inuyasha and I! We're still tied together!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's still there, I promised!"

"Kagome please. That was years ago for him and by now, knowing him, he would have broken his end of the promise. And the mark is fading away." Kagome jolted at the reality of it. It was fading. And Kun-loon knew it like she did.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit." Kagome grabbed a bag and strapped it to her back. "Don't wait for me. I just... need to clear my head." She headed out of her house and into the forest to find a nice little place to sit. Settling on a log, Kagome unzipped the bag and pulled out a blue guitar. Smiling, she set it in position and tuned it up. Strumming some chords, Kagome nodded in satisfaction before singing and playing her guitar.

A quiet melody moved past her lips, blending with the sounds of the wildlife around her as she sung. The thoughts of Inuyasha and her past slipped away from her mind slowly as the chords changed into something sadder which was when everything came crashing down on her.

Inuyasha was gone. Her other family was gone. Her home in the feudal era, all blocked off with no way of her getting back.

Kagome stopped when she suddenly heard light clapping. Quickly, she looked up and blushed at her friends who stood nearby watching her. She looked away in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.

"H-how long were you guys there?" She asked nervously, scuffing her foot against the ground.

"A bit. We saw you heading this way and we followed you." Maddy smiled a bit. "You're really good."

"Oh, thanks. I have been practicing since I was... 4 so 1, 2... 11 years." Kagome smiled back, putting away her guitar. She zipped it up, slowly standing up. Rhydian slowly walked over, watching her with a small grin. Kagome looked back at him, her cheeks dusted pink. They stared for a while before Tom cleared his throat, causing the two to shyly look away and Shannon, Jana and Maddy to laugh. Kagome laughed awkwardly, holding her guitar close.

"Umm, hey, we were headed to Bernies. Wanna come along?" Rhydian asked. Kagome hummed in thought before nodding.

"Sounds like fun. I haven't been there yet! Let's go!" She smiled quickly grabbing ahold of Rhydian's right arm which she interlocked with her left before grabbing Maddy. Tom and Shannon laughed at how happy Kagome was. Kagome looked at her cousin, smiling before the other two joined in, Tom linking up with Rhydian and Shannon linking with Maddy and they headed off. Tom had gone into a rant on about how Kagome had never been to Bernie's before which made the others laugh. Soon they had entered the building and each ordered something to eat before taking a seat by the window.

"So! Full moon tomorrow, too. Maybe some werewolves will be prowling around." Tomjomed, earning a laugh and a shove from Kagome.

"Oi, don't mock me!" Kagome rolled her eyes as Rhydian, Jana and Maddy all tensed up. "We'll be fine though. Nothing to worry about."

"Just promise us that you'll be careful." Maddy muttered, raising her eyebrow. "Really, the woods aren't a safe, especially at night." Kagome turned to her, nodding.

"I promise. Everything will be fine." She insisted. Rhydian scanned her over and sighed.

"She could be attacked by a wild one." Jana hissed at Rhydian quietly.

"I-I know, Jana. I swear, I'll try and fix this. That's a promise." He whispered to her, looking Kagome over. Jana stated at him before sniffing slightly, taking in the scents when something familiar hit her nose. She froze on the spot and a small smirk made its way into her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, guys!" Kagome exclaimed, tugging Shannon and Tom through the greenery of the forest excitedly. Jana, Rhydian and Maddy tagged along so they could find out where they were staying just in case something bad happened and they needed help. They moved through the trees before coming to a clearing where Kagome's tent was already set up, deep within the forest.

"This is pretty nice." Tom nodded, looking about. It was late in the evening meaning Jana, Rhydian and Maddy didn't have long. The trio of Wolfbloods glanced at each other, keeping an eye on the sky.

"Thanks, Tom. I've got everything ready. Camera, tent, food." Kagome put her bag down and sighed, tugging on her jacket.

"Do you promise that you'll be safe?" Rhydian questioned, walking up next to her. Shannon laughed and spoke before Kagome could say anything.

"Oh, yeah! We'll be fine! I'll keep her out of trouble." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes and patted Rhydian on the shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be fine. We all will be. Go on, we'll see you tomorrow." She reassured. The three looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay. We'll see you then." He hugged her goodbye and they headed off as Kagome got everything ready. The sky started to blacken and Rhydian, Jana and Maddy headed over to the household where they bumped into Emma and Daniel who were waiting outside for them.

"We're gonna have ta get a bigger den soon enough!" Emma joked. Jana laughed awkwardly.

"I'll just head off, then." She waved farewell and headed into the forest once more, away from the camp. The sky darkened over and Emma and Daniel ushered them inside.

"If it's all right with you guys, I'm going to stay ouside for a bit longer." Rhydian questioned. Daniel sent him a look.

"You better come in soon, then." He replied, going inside. The sky turned darker and the moon started to peek up in the sky when Rhydian heard a distant howl. He crouched down and touched the earthy ground, looking up to the sky as he used Eolas. In the distance he saw a large rugged wild wolfblood on the prowl, searching and sniffing. Not too far from it was Kagome walking around on her own, a camera clutched in her hand. He growled quietly, realising that Kagome was in danger. He ran off just as Maddy stepped outside to get him.

"Oi! Rhydian!" She yelled. The blond wolfblood ignored her and hurried into the forest. Maddy hurried inside and shut the door, going into the den. "Rhydian ran off!"

"What?" Emma looked shocked.

"I've gotta tell Shan! She can keep Kagome away from the sounds!" Maddy stated, texting her best friend as they closed off the den. It was too close to transformation time, they just couldn't leave now.

"Bad news! Maddy just texted me. Rhydian's run off a few minutes before his transformation." Shannon muttered with worry. "And I think he's got our scent.

"Oh, just great! Not only are we in danger out here from wild Wolfbloods, but Rhydian too! We don't even know if they have full control of their wolf selves!" Tom threw his hands up in exasperation. Shannon straightened up and looked around, eyes widening.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked nervously. The two looked around to see that she was gone.

Kagome clutched her camera close to her chest, eyes darting around the upcoming fog. It grew thicker and thicker and the small female's grip tightened unconsciously. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted something. A shadow moving in the haze. She lifted her torch with a steady hand, eyes squinting slightly. There was a flash of yellow in the mist but then it disappeared. She took a picture but she was a bit late, only getting mist.

"Why did I have to wander off without them?" She mumbled to herself in worry and exasperation. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

A growling reached her ears and she froze on the spot, switching off her torch and stuffing it away. Yellow eyes glared at her through the fog and she took a step back in fear before lifting up her camera and taking a picture. The flash made the creature look away and she lost sight of it. It was then she heard a distant howling. Kagome jolted out of her frozen state and started running.

The sound of snarling wasn't too far behind Kagome, the pounding of... something slamming against the forest floor over and over following her. She darted past the trees, making quick turns to try and shake it off. She was surprisingly quick. But the... thing following her was faster. Frightened noises escaped her lips as it got closer and closer until she was attacked to the ground. Kagome lay on her back, staring at the sharp bared teeth and the wild fur, golden eyes glaring at her. It howled once more and sunk its teeth into her leg. Kagome cried out in pain and it pulled back, prepared to take another bite from her when a blur tackled it off her.

Kagome sat up and tried to scramble away, not looking away from the two large wolf-like animals. One stood in front of her, barking and snarling, as if to say 'back off, this is my prey!' Kagome shuddered at the thought. The first creature attacked the second one violently and they snapped at each other, rolling and wounding each other. The second one seemed to be more victorious and it chased off the first one before turning to Kagome, an animalistic noise escaping its muzzle. It got closer and Kagome shut her eyes, thinking it was going to sink it's teeth into the injury on her leg and drag her off. Instead, it sniffed the air and the sound stopped. Kagome's eyes jerked open when it pressed its muzzle against her hand affectionately. It sniffed against the palm and Kagome giggled slightly.

"Oi, that tickles." She mumbled, a giddy feeling washing over her. The wolf obediently backed away and looked at her. Kagome reached up to pet it and it pushed into her hand. "Um, thank you. Oh, what am I doing? You probably don't understand me." The wolf looked at her with soft eyes and she tilted her head. "Can you understand me?"

"Rrr," The wolf pushed against her and flattened next to her, head lying in her lap. It let out a soft whine in pain and Kagome remembered the fight.

"Oh, you're hurt!" She said with worry. Kagome sat up properly and grabbed her torch, scanning its body and spotting blood leaking from a bite wound in its side. It lifted its head for her to move and she crouched next to it, ignoring the pain in her leg. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'll heal it." Kagome placed her hands against the wound, earning a whimper of pain. She reassured it quietly and a glow surrounded her hands. A warmth flushed over the creature and the wound didn't hurt. The glow disappeared and she remove her hands. The wolf got up and turns it's had to see the area only to see that it was almost all healed up. The bleeding was him but the wounded was still there, just not as prominent as it was before. It looked up at her and she sighed.

"Sorry, I can't overuse my powers or else I'll end up passing out." Kagome got to her feet and she slightly swayed. "Oh God, I think I've used too much today." She muttered quietly. The wolf quickly got to be side, being at the right height from her to rest a hand on its back for support. She muttered her thanks and sighed when she regained her balance. "Be safe. And if I see you again, don't save me." Kagome laughed under her breath, petting the wolf before heading back towards where Shannon and Tom were, limping. The wolf stared at her and sat down, watching her go before darting off and towards a familiar house.

Kagome reached the area where her cousin and Tom were, only to be bombarded with questions.

"Kagome, where have you been?! What happened to you?!" Shannon gripped her tightly, worry and anger clear on her face. But Kagome didn't care. She clutched onto her camera, a smile on her face. Shannon groaned in annoyance and dragged Kagome towards the tent, making her sit down. She grabbed the first aid kit and rolled her trouser leg up before tending to be wound. The asian female flinched as Shannon stitched the injury but looked through her camera, searching through the pictures to find the one she got. A misty figure with golden eyes glaring ahead. Silently, she looked at her cousin and frowned.

Shannon wouldn't believe her, even with this proof. Sighing, Kagome opened her mouth and told the two anyway.

The next day, when school had arrived, Kagome's leg was bandaged and she was limping but that didn't make her incapable of moving about on her own. Shannon and Kagome spotted the group and headed towards them.

"Hey, guys, ho-woah. What happened to you?" Maddy asked, looking at Kagome's bandaged leg. Kagome gripped the edge of her school skirt with a wide grin.

"I was attacked by the beast of the moors!" She said casually.

"It was probably just a big dog." Jana piped in. "You're surprisingly happy about having yourself almost mauled to death."

"Oh, that's because before it could bite me again, another beast appeared and it saved me!" Kagome's grin widened. "There's more than one. And not all are hostile. Oh, it was amazing, you guys!" She looked giddy, limping a bit closer. The others sent Rhydian a pointed look and he gave them a sheepish grin. Maddy elbowed him in his left side and he yelped in pain, hunching over. Kagome's eyes zoned in on him. "Rhydian, are you okay?" She questioned with worry.

"Yeah, just... ah, got an injury yesterday. I fell down the stairs." He mumbled his excuse.

"Well, let me check it! I'm a good medic." She said, getting closer. Rhydian took a step back.

"No, it's fine."

"Rhydian, please."

"N-no!"

Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but remember that you made me do this." She muttered before lunging forward quickly and grabbing hold of him. She lifted his shirt so his stomach was seen and froze on the spot at the sight of the wound in his side. She dropped the fabric and took a step back, eyes wide. Rhydian looked guilty. "We're gonna have a serious talk, Rhydian." Kagome grabbed his wrist and hauled him away, making the friends look at each other.

"Might as well tell mam an' dad that she knows since Rhydian kind of screwed it up." Maddy sighed, exasperation creeping up on her.

Kagome shoved Rhydian into an empty classroom and shut the door, blocking the way. She crossed her arms with a serious look on her face.

"It was you. You saved me." She stated, making Rhydian look at the ground and scuff his shoe against it lightly.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologised. "I just... I felt like you were in danger before I transformed and I ended up leaving this... area where I transform safely and I just had to."

"What are you?" Rhydian thought deeply, wondering if he should tell her. Well, there was no point in lying now.

"Wolfblood. Not a werewolf, not a creature, a Wolfblood. We're not all savage beasts. How is your leg?" He asked, looking at the wound with a grimace. "If only I was faster."

"It's fine, please." Kagome got closer to him. Rhydian looked like he was ready to cry. She pulled him into a hug. "I swear I will not tell a living soul about what I saw. I promise." She pulled back and grabbed her camera, making sure Rhydian could see. She went through her pictures and stared at the one with a wolf longingly before deleting it. She used her laptop and got rid of every file she had on there.

"But... you've tried so hard to get all of this!" Rhydian's eyes went wide.

"I guess that now I have the truth, I can let it go." Kagome said with a reassuring smile. "I'm guessing you want some answers, too." She sighed. "I'm a miko. Or priestess, if you will. Like in the legends. I've travelled far. And not just here. Believe it or not, I've travelled through time. The adventures I tried to tell Shannon about, the legend of the priestess, the half dog demon and the look alike. It's all true. The priestess was Kikyo, the half demon was Inuyasha and the lookalike-"

"The lookalike was you." Rhydian realised, watching Kagome nod.

"They're not legends. They really happened. And what you saw yesterday was part of my power." She informed, putting her laptop away. "Now you know that you can trust me. I know something about you, and you know something about me. But just promise me this," She sent him a pointed look. "Never save me again." Rhydian burst out laughing.

"No promises." The two exited the classroom, still laughing when Kagome bumped into someone. She fell onto her butt, crying out in surprise.

"Oh, look. It's a psycho and her widdle welsh boyfriend!" It was Jimi. Rhydian growled lowly, glaring at him. Kagome sent the Asian boy a hard stare from her place on the ground. Rhydian helped her up.

"Apologise." The blond hissed quietly, earning a laugh from the trio.

"And why should I, Leek Boy?" The boy egged on. Kagome could hear Rhydian growl animalistically, but it was quiet so only she could hear. Kagome immediately grabbed onto his wrist, sending her ki into him. His growling subsided and he just glared. "Oh, you are whipped, aren't you?" Rhydian's anger spiked up once more and Kagome could feel his inner wolf get angry. "Now, go off and find your little 'beast'! It's the only friend you'll ever have!"

Rhydian had had enough. He yanked out of Kagome's grasp and attacked Jimi, growling deeply. Kagome spotted the purple veins branching along his hands and up his neck. With her strength, she pulled him off and dragged him into an empty room. She locked the door and pulled the blinds down as Rhydian's eyes turned yellow. She grabbed onto him and he tried to get out of her grasp.

"No! I'm gonna end up hurting you!" Rhydian pleaded. "Leave me alone!"

"No." Kagome said firmly, pushing more energy into him. The wolf in him started to purr and the yellow seeped away, the veins retracting. "Calm down. Don't transform in public. What if I wasn't here? Hmm? You need to control yourself." He stared at her with furrowed brows.

"But... I normally have perfect control." Rhydian muttered.

"Maybe we should ask another... Wolfblood about this? Might just be nothing." Kagome suggested. Rhydian nodded.

"Yeah. I'll ask a couple of friends of mine. You should come along too. They'll want to know about you and that you're trustworthy."

"All right." Kagome held her hand out and they shook on it.

()

Sorry for any typos, guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed by and at the end of school that week, Rhydian and Kagone arranged to meet up with the others at Maddy's house so they could hang out and have a chat with Mr and Mrs Smith. The two started running , moving through the greenery of the forest at a fast speed. Everything to Kagome felt sharper. The sounds of nature, the rush of the wind in her hair, the sight of everything rushing past as she chased Rhydian, even her speed seemed to be increased.

The two slipped past many fallen trees and Kagome felt herself get faster until she passed by Rhydian easily. Rhydian watched her to with wide eyes before narrowing them in determination. He picked up on speed, catching up to her and made his attack. He leaped into the air and tackled her, making the two fall to the ground and roll. Kagome's laugh became infectious and they both stopped rolling, lying on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Rhydian asked, breathless. Kagome looked at him.

"Do what?"

"You ran faster than me! And I was running with my wolf speed! Is that a miko thing?" The blond looked at her questioningly . Kagome sat up properly, looking confused.

"Your wolf speed? But... that shouldn't be possible. I'm not a fast runner, Rhydian." She looked around, noticing that her sight was a lot sharper than normal. She sniffed the air and everything hit her at once. The forest's smell, the scent of the animals and their trails left behind, even the smell of the boy sitting next to her. Everything was amplified. What was going on?

"Are you okay?" Rhydian for to his knees and got closer to Kagome, scanning over her.

"Everything is more... intense! After that night, I can smell everything. I can see everything sharper. I can hear so many things right now. Rhydian, what's going on?!" Kagome turned to him with a worried expression.

"Come on. Let's go to Maddy's right now. They'll be there by now and her parents will know what to do." He helped her get up and pulled her along, leading her through the woods. Soon they came to the house and stared at it for a bit before getting to the door.

Inside the house, Emma and Daniel both turned to the door as it opened, sniffing the air. They both moved towards Kagome, sniffing the air around her, eyes seeping yellow at the powerful fragrances hitting their noses.

"I can't believe it. A miko." Daniel said in awe. Kagome kept her eyes on them just in case they attacked.

"A miko and one of them? So rare!" Emma stated, scanning Kagome. Kagome's hand grasped onto Rhydian's wrist for reassurance and he growled at them, making the two back off. Kagome elbowed him.

"Rhydian!" She hissed. The bond realised what he did and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. Emma and Daniel looked between the two teens before staring at each other, the yellow in their eyes fading.

"It's all right, Rhydian." Emma muttered. "Go on upstairs." The duo nodded their thanks and headed to Maddy's room quietly. They were greeted with Shannon, Tom and Maddy all laughing their heads off.

"Hey, what's been happening?" Kagome smiled as Rhydian flopped into the ground. She went to sit down elsewhere when Rhydian suddenly pulled her to the ground. She yelped in shock and landed on her butt next to him. She sent him a slight glare and he just sent her a cheeky grin. "Jerk."

"You hurt me." He pressed a hand to his chest in fake hurt and she reached up to squish his cheeks.

"Aww, diddums! Poor little Rhydian!" Kagome teased. Rhydian let out a playful growl and swatted at her, making her let go of him to move back and laugh.

"All right, guys, stop flirting." Shannon pushed at their heads jokingly.

"Not flirting, playing." Kagome replied, slightly swiping at Shannon's hand.

"Uh-huh." Maddy rolled her eyes. "You're acting the way a couple of wolfbloods do when they're 'flirting'." The two teens turned pink and before they could defend themselves, the door was opened. Daniel popped his head in and sent them all a smile.

"Hi, sorry! Could we talk to Kagome and Rhydian for a second?" He asked. Kagome and Rhydian glanced at each other curiously before heading out of the room and down the stairs. They sat at the dinner table where Daniel sat next to Emma on the other side. The couple both breathed and turned to them.

"We understand that you'll keep out secret, Kagome. We know about you, you know about us. It's even." Emma raised her eyebrow and Kagome nodded.

"I had no idea. I swear that I will keep it. And Maddy and Rhydian are my friends, I would never put them in any danger. They're fantastic at keeping the wolf down. I never felt a change in their aura. " She smiled at them.

"That comes to our next discussion. Have you two ever heard of CrossBloods?" Emma questioned, earning two looks of confusion.

"No, can't say I have." Kagome shrugged.

"Neither have I." Rhydian piped in. The two teens tilted their heads curiously at the odd new word. Daniel took over.

"Crossbloods is a word used for a Wolfblood and a human that are destined to be together. They're rare. Very rare." Daniel explained. "Crossbloods form a kind of... Bond together and the human gains something like an inner wolf. Not like us, transforming fully, but with sharpened senses and quicker reflexes. They become similar to us but not the same. The inner wolf of the Wolfblood, however, can immediately grow possessive and protect their human like they are their territory."

"Okay? So, why are you telling us this?" Rhydian questioned, folding his arms. Kagome stared at Emma and Daniel in confusion. It didn't really make all that sense. Why were they telling them? The most logical explanation would be that her and Rhydian were-

"Oh." Her eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. "Oh. Oh dear God." Kagome muttered in shock. Rhydian turned to the frozen girl with worry on his face.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" He asked, reaching over and grabbing ahold of her shoulders. She snapped out of her daze and stared at Rhydian.

"Rhydian, don't you get what they're saying?" She asked him, eyes still wide. "They're telling us because..."

"... Because it links to us." The blond Wolfblood caught on, grip going slack. The two looked at Emma and Daniel. "How would you know this? And why... Why us?"

"I'm sorry, Rhydian, but we don't know why. But we know how we've come to this conclusion. Rhydian, you've been protective of her, especially when someone bothers her. You saved her from a wild Wolfblood and you didn't even bat your eye when you had a wound in your side, so focused on saving her. You're both close to each other, a lot closer than normal friends should be, and Kagome, your senses will be getting a little sharper every day." Emma explained. "The signs are all there. We can't deny it. But this means you have to be careful, Rhydian. Keep your wolf under control. You could easily wolf out in public if something bad, no matter how small, happens to Kagome." The two teens processed the information, shocked as it all piled on them at once.

"Careful. How do I do that?" Rhydian asked, brows furrowed. Daniel and Emma started to think. Dan's eyes darted to Kagome.

"Kagome."

"Huh?!" Kagome stared at him with a quizzical expression. "Me?"

"Yes. If you see him starting to wolf out, do anything in your power to calm him down. Hold his hand, hug him, use your priestess energy, hell even kiss him," The two teens blushed at that comment. "Anything to keep him under control."

"So, we don't even have a choice? What if one is taken?" Kagome rubbed her shoulder gently, thinking deeply.

"Exactly. Because, in the air, I can smell that someone else has marked her." Rhydian sounded a bit like a child that had its toy taken away, a look of jealousy in his eyes. Kagome looked down sadly, still rubbing her shoulder.

"It won't work. The mark is fading, as has he. I told you about my adventures, right?" She muttered quietly. "He was there. I was stupid enough to fall for a half demon who was born years before my time. He only left his mark here." Kagome pointed to the area she was rubbing. "Ever since the well shut, the mark has been fading. Because we were separated. Heh," She laughed, looking up at their surprised expressions. "Seems like I have a type, though."

"He didn't have the right to do that. Other wolfbloods and demons can sense it. Or smell it. When someone doesn't belong to them." Emma frowned deeply. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am, but that was in the past. And this is now."

"We could ask our friend from Kinross to come along and tell you all about it?" Daniel suggested. Kagome and Rhydian made eye contact, silently making a decision together.

"Okay... sure, if that makes it easier for us." Kagome shrugged.

"I'm glad we could talk about this." Emma looked relieved and they all stood up.

"Wait." Kagome stopped them. "What did you mean by transforming fully?" Emma and Daniel looked at each other.

"Maybe... You should wait until the next full moon. It'll be easier to explain then. We'll tell Maddy later." Daniel answered. This just put Kagome on edge.

"Okay, I guess..." She mumbled. Many scenarios popped into her head and she shuddered at some. Rhydian sniffed the air and stared at Kagome's shoulder.

Just like she said. The mark there was fading. And he could feel his inner wolf growl happily at that.


	10. Chapter 10

Just so you guys know, now it's gonna go through with the story line to an extent. So, this chapter is based off of 'Dancing with a Wolfblood'. Sorry for any typos.

()

Rhydian, Jana and Maddy all leaned against each other, Kagome hopped on Rhydian's back. She rested her head on his shoulder and slept soundly.

"So even this affects 'er?" Rhydian muttered quietly. Maddy poked Kagome's side and she jolted awake.

"Ah, wuh-" She looked around. Kagome noticed Maddy looking at her, laughing quietly, and she made Rhydian let go of her legs so she could slide off his back and fall onto the floor, resting her back against the lockers. Rhydian flopped down next to her and rested against her shoulder. The two soon fell asleep. Jana joined them, falling asleep against Kagome while Maddy forced herself to stay awake, knowing that the bell would go soon. Tom came over, looking psyched. Shannon followed him, laughing.

"Dj Darby, oh, this is the best day ever!" He said with excitement before laughing at the sight. "Ah, dark moon. So, you promised to tell us what's going on with them?" Tom motioned towards Kagome and Rhydian. "I mean, Kagome isn't a wolfblood, she never transformed on the full moon, so why is this affecting her?"

"Ah, well!" Maddy clasped her hands together, grinning mischievously. "My parents told me and them something about Crossbloods. It's a name given to a wolfblood and a human that are destined to be together. And these two are a part of that rare name. Because of this, she has the traits of a wolfblood. No idea what she'll do on the full moon, though." She laughed behind her hand, nudging Rhydian with her foot. He woke up with a start.

"Wha-?" He mumbled quietly. Rhydian sat up defensively, searching around in case Kagome and him were in danger. His hand gripped onto her blouse protectively, arm draped across her torso. Noticing that there was nothing wrong, he fell asleep on Kagome once more. His face buried into her neck and he inhaled deeply.

"No way. Oh, this is gold!" Tom cackled quietly, excited to mess with the blond wolfblood later. The bell rung, making the three violently wake up. Kagome whined quietly.

"Nooo!" She complained, forcing herself up. Rhydian grabbed ahold of her and pulled her back down, face burying back into her neck. "Rhydian, we have to go. Get up." She poked his side and he sighed in annoyance, letting her go.

"Fine." He pouted like a child and Kagome laughed. She got up and pulled him to his feet. Jana followed their lead, yawning and stretching.

"Home time?" Jana questioned hopefully.

"Ugh, History!" Rhydian whined. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just come on." She mumbled, grabbing hold of the drowsy boy and dragging him towards the next class. Once in their seats, Rhydian leaned against the wall and drifted asleep while Kagome snuggled into his side, head on his shoulder. Jana and Maddy both fell asleep on their desks while some boys started throwing popcorn into Jana's mouth. The three K's all sat together.

"D-I-S-K-O!" Katrina spelt out excitedly. The other two looked annoyed and ranted to her about buying so much diet cola for their disco that night. Maddy weakly conversed with Shannon and Tom, her head resting on the table in exhaustion which made the two start laughing. It was then Mr Jeffries walked in.

"Hey, hey! So, everybody looking forward to 'working it' on the dance floor tonight?" He did a dance, making a lot of students groan at how bad he was. "Well, that's not until tonight so quieten down." Kagome forced herself awake and poked Rhydian who woke up with a jolt. He turned to the front to see the teacher there, continuing. "But, interestingly," The teacher looked directly at the still-slumbering wolfblood. "I'm sorry if this is boring you, Jana!" She jolted awake, coughing out the bits of popcorn in her mouth. "All right, everyone open your text books!" Everyone did as they were told.

Before each student knew it, it was lunch time and Jana was still asleep in the classroom while Shannon had gone into the music department. Kagome sat with Tom, Maddy and Rhydian in the canteen and fell asleep, sitting by Rhydian who followed her lead, one arm resting over her back to keep her close and the other holding a fork while flopped onto the table. Maddy joined in and Tom just laughed at their positions. He perked up when he spotted Shannon returning, getting a ticket from the K's. He smirked when she said something that made them speechless and she hurried over, waking the other three up.

"Kagome, Maddy, wake up!" She said with excitement. The other three got up quickly.

"Hmm?" Maddy mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Guys, Harry Averwood asked me to the disco!" Shannon squealed. Her and Maddy joined hands in excitement while the other three smiled at the news.

"Congrats! Have fun with, uh, what's his face!" Kagome stated.

"Because he love you, he wants to hug you," Tom started singing while Maddy, Kagome and Rhydian swayed to the beat and clicked their fingers. "He wants to marry you." Shannon smacked his arm.

"Oh, shut up." The group laughed. "Seriously. Kagome, Maddy, please come with me, I need you guys there."

"Nuh-uh. You've got your date." Maddy smirked.

"Plus, we'll be like third wheels." Kagome shrugged.

"Oh, please! For moral support! Maddy, I need you round at mine. As someone to get ready with!" Shannon frowned. She glanced between Rhydian and Kagome. "Maybe 'Kadian' could go along too?"

"What?" Rhydian snapped out of his sleepy state. Kagome blushed.

"Oi. Just because we're Crossbloods." She mumbled, turning away. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Please, guys. This is my first date. This is important to me." Shannon begged. Kagome glanced at Rhydian and the two stared at each other.

"You wanna go with me?" She questioned. Rhydian whined slightly before nodding.

"Ugh, fine." He clung to her side and fell asleep.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Maddy gave up, smirking at her friend. Shannon looked overjoyed.

"Perfect! Bring curling tongs after school." Shannon then spotted Harry and said goodbye to the others before heading towards him. Kagome sighed and looked at Rhydian who was gripping onto her. She leaned against him and breathed in his scent when Jana suddenly sat with them. Rhydian woke up and they both sat up.

"You know Shannon's going to the disco with Harry Averwood?" She questioned, looking at them all.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Maddy smiled but it disappeared when Jana shook her head.

"Apparently he's bad."

"Who said that?" Tom asked her skeptically.

"Kara. Says he cheats on girls all the time or something." Jana told them. Rhydian sighed.

"They were probably winding you up." He muttered, leaning back on his chair. Jana shook her head again.

"Didn't know I was listening. You've got to say something to her." The red-haired female glanced at them. Shannon walked past them, smiling brightly and laughing with Harry smiling back at her.

"No way. She looks happy. And it's probably not even true." Maddy shrugged but she looked skeptical herself. Kagome watched her cousin, frowning.

"It looks genuine enough..." She murmured quietly. Rhydian just dropped his kitchen utensils and fell asleep once more.

In Shannon's house, she was trying on different dresses along with Maddy judging them. Maddy nodded at a pure white dress Shannon had put on.

"That is perfect."

"Really? I dunno." Shannon looked down at herself while Maddy laughed quietly.

"Well, I do. I think you look amazing." She complimented before going to fix her hair.

At Rhydian's, his foster family wasn't in, meaning he could just sleep with Kagome near him. He had invited her round and both had flopped asleep in bed, Rhydian under the covers and Kagome on top of them. The time drifted by when his phone went. It woke the two up and he grabbed his phone, putting it on loud speaker so they both could hear Maddy.

"Yeah?" He mumbled tiredly as Kagome sat up next to him. Kagome woke up fully when she heard Maddy sniffle from the other side of the line.

"I messed up." Her voice was cracking and Rhydian sat up properly.

"What happened?"

"I tried to tell her, I did! But because of this... Ugh, Shannon hates me." Maddy was sobbing slightly. Kagome frowned sadly.

"You tried your best to warn her, Mads. I'm guessing were not going now?" Rhydian said.

"But what if Jana was right!" The two looked at each other as Maddy spoke. "About Harry? What if he hurts her? I need to be there. For moral support, like she said. We've got to go."

"Maddy, if she's upset, just give it a miss." Rhydian suggested.

"I can't do that! Please! I need to do this!"

"I'm with you, Maddy." Kagome said, revealing her support.

"Kagome? What are you doing at Rhydian's?"

"Just hanging out. Rhydian, will you do this with us?" Kagome turned to Rhydian, raising her eyebrow. He stared at her and sighed.

"Fine." He nodded. Kagome forced herself off, telling him she needed to get dressed or else the K's would surely toss her out. When the time came, the trio met up outside of the school.

Rhydian and Maddy were both wearing a simple t shirt and jeans while Kagome was wearing a black skirt with creases and a white victorian-styled blouse. They all entered and dumped their coats on the pile of jackets when it moved to reveal Jana caked in make up with her hair all done up.

"Woah." Rhydian muttered, slightly scared of her new look.

"Can every one stop saying that?" She mumbled. The three looked at each other.

"If anyone asked, we had tickets." Rhydian muttered and they sprinted inside. Kagome started dancing to the catchy music, smiling slightly as she swayed to the music. Soon enough, she was carried off to the rhythms and away from her friends. Her eyes squinted as Kay seemed to have slipped something into Harry's pocket while the other two waved from a distance away. She shook her head and kept on dancing. The music was suddenly cut off and she frowned before grabbing a drink and taking a sip only to see Maddy and Rhydian doing the same. The three looked at the stage to see Kara making an announcement.

"Sorry! But Katrina's lost her phone so be quiet while we ring it!" She declared. The students jeered at them and Kay yelled at them to shut up. The chiming of a phone came from the crowd and Harry grabbed into his pocket, pulling out a pink phone. Kagome dropped her drink in rage. It was Kay, Kara and Katrina, setting this all up! She went to give them a piece of her mind when they got off the stage. Shannon ran off as the music started up again. Kagome grabbed Kara forcefully and hissed at her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She growled. Kara jerked her arm out of her grip in disgust.

"No idea what you mean!" She said, stalking off. Rhydian held Kagome back and she turned to Rhydian.

"Let me go!" She demanded. Rhydian pulled her into a hug and she writhed and struggled until the dark moon caught up to her and she grew drowsy, resting against him. "They set it up..."

"Let Maddy deal with it." He muttered quietly, holding her closer. Kagome could hear Shannon's cries through the music and she pulled back.

"But..." She trailed off as Kara announced the king and queen of the night, which was Katrina and Harry. Figures. Slow music started and Katrina pulled Harry to the dance floor. They started to slow dance and Kagome felt something itching inside her. A want to rip Katrina away and give her a piece of her mind. Rhydian pulled her up to where Tom was after he gestured for them to join him.

"Check this out." He muttered, adjusting the track and a recording played over.

"Harry and Shannon are so over. So over. Make way for Katrina!" Tom mixed up the recording to repeat over and over. The three K's were ambushed by Jana and Maddy who glared at them, Shannon following. Kara loudly screamed at Tom.

"You are FIRED!"

"Fine by me!" Tom retaliated and unplugged everything.

"Oh, wait! What about the music!" Kara tried to stop him but he scoffed at her.

"Don't ask me, I'm fired." This made Rhydian laugh and Kara let out a piercing scream, huffing in aggravation at the fact that nothing was going her way.

"It's all right, everyone! J-man is here, y'all!" Mr Jeffries took over the stereo and the other K's groaned at the music he put on. Shannon and Harry turned to each other, smiling tenderly before kissing. Kagome smiled.

"Finally." She mumbled. Rhydian laughed and patted her head. Everyone resumed dancing and Kagome pulled Rhydian out onto the floor. They danced to the beat, Rhydian forgetting about being tired. The group of friends then went away into the dark room where Harry played the guitar for them while Shannon sung. Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Kagome soon fell asleep as Tom stayed awake, listening to them sing. He cheered them on once they finished. Kagome curled up near to Rhydian while Jana rested her head on Kagome's lap and Maddy leaned against Jana.

"Maybe we should jazz it up?" Harry suggested.

"Nah. It's just been... one weird day." Tom chuckled quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

I am currently super busy with exams but I'm finding the time to write these chapters! Progress will slow down but the chapters will still come, and they're becoming super long now! Yay! Also, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to proof-read my chapters and check for any typos/spelling mistakes? I always seem to find so many when I reread my chapters once they're posted so it would be super helpful!

()

The class was on a trip in the wilderness. Everyone was there to do group tasks together in the wild and prove that they were capable out there. It was night time and everyone was in their respective tents. Somehow, Kagome was put with Tom and Rhydian since their tent was the only one with space for her to fit since people like the three K's were together, Jimi, Liam and Sam shared a tent and so did Jana, Shannon and Maddy so she was stuck with these two. She tapped her fingers on her sleeping bag in deep thought.

After everything that was happening between her and Rhydian, and everything they were told, she didn't know what they were. What exactly their relationship was. Of course, in the future they were to be mates, but at that present moment, Kagome had no clue. Sighing, she glanced at the Wolfblood.

"What are we?" She mumbled, catching his attention. He stared at her for a while.

"Well, we will be mates in the future, so-"

"No, Rhydian." Kagome sighed. "I mean right now. What are we? Friends? Mates? We know what will be happening to us but what are we now?" She stared at him with a frown.

"I honestly don't know. Technically crossblood mates but... Maybe it's best to confirm that relationship once your... Mark has gone." Rhydian's eyes narrowed at her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. Of course he was being possessive. Wolves normally did get territorial easily.

"If that makes you feel better." Kagome shrugged.

"Look at you two. Only 15 and you're sorting this out like a married couple." Tom chuckled, making Rhydian elbow him playfully. The two play-fought when Kagome heard snippets of an interesting conversation. She shushed them and Rhydian also picked up on the conversation she was hearing.

"It was round here that he first saw the werewolf," It was Liam. "The one he shot in the field." Kagome and Rhydian glanced at each other with worry. "He'd been out poaching."

"I hope Maddy isn't listening to this." Rhydian muttered. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" She questioned curiously.

"It was her ancestor that was shot." Kagome felt sympathy for Maddy if she was hearing it.

"He caught some rabbits and lit a fire to cook one. The smell attracted one of the beasts. He would have shot it there and then, but he'd used all his gunpowder to light the fire. He could see its eyes lit by the flames." Liam continued. "And he chased it through the woods. But the werewolf vanished."

"So it was a magic werewolf!" Sam joked, making Jimi laugh.

"No, you idiot. It vanished because it had a den up here. A werewolf den! And I'm going to find it."

"Poor Maddy..." Kagome mumbled with a deep frown. "She'll surely try to do something about it."

"We'll see tomorrow." Rhydian mumbled, wrapping an arm around Kagome and pulling her close along with her sleeping bag so he could hold her. Kagome slightly laughed at the gesture but curled up in his embrace nonetheless. Then, they drifted off asleep.

The next morning, everyone was eating their breakfast of mashed tatties (A/n I apologise for the slight bit of my Scottishness being revealed there xD ), baked beans and black pudding. Jana scoffed down her black pudding while Tom complained about the cold.

"This stuff is the best, what is it?" Jana asked. She looked like she was in heaven.

"Black pudding." Maddy informed, holding back a laugh. Mr Jeffries looked at them

"Come on, you guys," He gestured at Rhydian, Maddy, Kagome and Jana. "Come over here, get warm." Kagome glanced at the fire and fear overwhelmed her senses. She had never been afraid of fire, so why now?

"Uh, we're good, thanks." Maddy replied, turning to Kagome to see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's normal. We don't like fire." She reassured and Kagome relaxed, understanding that it was all normal. She sighed and kept on eating.

"Yeah, we're a bit hot actually." Rhydian added, looking away. Katrina looked up from her meal.

"Miss, what exactly is in black pudding?" She questioned.

"Apart from oats, mostly blood." The teacher answered. The three K's put down their plates in disgust and hurried away, screaming and groaning. Jana dumped her plate into Maddy's hands and went to grab their black pudding when Shannon moved over to offer hers to the starving Wolfblood.

"So, are you gonna look for Liam's werewolf lair?" Shannon asked them.

"No way." Rhydian shook his head, looking set on his decision.

"I thought you'd be up for that." Maddy looked at him with a slightly disapproving stare.

"We don't even know where it is."

"Liam thinks he does." Jana said with a mouth full of food. Rhydian sent her an exasperated look.

"Liam's not going to tell us." He muttered.

"Liam's journal will. I'll sneak in and take pictures." Maddy shrugged. Rhydian turned to her.

"Are you forgetting about the skeleton?" He asked her, raising an eye brow. "Do you really want to go through all that again?"

"If it was William's den, he was part of my pack and if he's got a den out there, then I want to know about it." She put her plate on top of his. "Here. Keep an eye on Liam." And with that, she hurried over to the tent. Rhydian sighed in annoyance and they put the plates away. Kagome grabbed onto his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." She mumbled, receiving an annoyed look from Rhydian.

"Wait, you're going with her? If you're going then I'm going, I'm not letting you get hurt." He growled quietly. Kagome rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to fight with a possessive boy like him. Jana stole Katrina's black pudding when Mr Jeffries called to her.

"Jana, could you pass me some more logs, please?" He requested. She lifted up the logs and went to move towards him but she froze, the fire catching her off-guard. She stared at it, terror creeping onto her face. She panicked and threw the logs at the fire, making some of the hot food splash onto Liam's trousers. He complained angrily about it as Mr Jeffries told Jana about how dangerous and irresponsible she was. Rhydian tried to back her up but the other teacher shot him down.

"Everyone, just cool down." Mr Jeffries called as Liam went to change his pants.

"Are you okay?" Kagome whispered. Jana nodded shakily, grabbing onto her hand for reassurance. Rhydian kept his growls at bay, feeling a bit jealous but knowing Kagome was just helping out a friend. He looked around.

"Where's Liam?" He questioned. Kagome cringed.

"Uh oh." She mumbled quietly. The friends waited until Maddy got out and Mr Jeffries called everyone up.

"Okay, people, let's go! Front and centre, come on!" He yelled, gathering everyone together.

"So you're not going with Liam?" Rhydian questioned. Maddy looked smug.

"Course not. I've got pictures of his map from his journal." She waved her phone at him and Kagome. "I'll be there before he even gets close to it."

"Okay, two words. Health and safety! Stay in your groups and don't split up!" Mr Jeffries informed them with a pointed look.

"If something goes wrong, each group has one of these." Miss Parish lifted up a walkie talkie for all to see.

"What's the point, miss? We've got our phones." Jimi asked, hands stuffed in his pockets. The teacher sent him a look.

"We're not idiots. We know you you've got GPS on them. Hand them over." Everyone gave in their phones as Rhydian sent Maddy a look. Kagome gave him her phone.

"No phone, no pictures, no map." He smirked. Maddy gave him her phone, glaring slightly and he gave them in.

"You will use the compass and the map provided to navigate your way around the course."

"If you did your work on grid references and map reading in class, none of you should have any problems."

"There are three markers on each route. The first group back are the winners! I think it was time we picked team leaders. Miss Parish, if you would do the honours." Mr Jeffries turned to the other. She chose the team leaders while Maddy and Rhydian spoke with Kagome listening to them.

"So, no werewolf den today?" He smiled but it disappeared when Maddy spoke.

"So we'll go with Liam." She stated. "I heard Kagome say she'll come with and if she's coming, that obviously means you're coming along, too. If he goes anywhere near it, you can lead him away." Rhydian groaned quietly.

"Mads."

"Like a decoy!"

"I'm with you, Mads." Kagome smiled at her. "It won't be too much trouble getting on his good side since him and I are pretty much friends."

"It'll be fine. You know what they say, Rhydian - keep your friends close, enemies closer." Maddy muttered.

"Not that close." Rhydian crossed his arms, watching Liam who had a determined glint in his eye. Everyone got into their groups but the set off time was prolonged by the three K's and their stubbornness. Kagome stood with Rhydian, Liam, Maddy, Jimi, Tom and Sam quietly, staying away from the asian boy in case he said something that would anger Rhydian into almost wolfing out.

"Three, two, one!" The whistle was blown and the groups all took off. The group trekked up high areas, following Tom closely.

"Why is Rhydian tagging along?" Liam asked the two girls.

"He wanted to go so I changed my mind." Maddy lied.

"Well, he wanted to go because I was going." Kagome added. Liam raised his eyebrow at that.

"Why?"

"Because..." Kagome trailed off. Rhydian spoke before she could say anything more.

"Because we're dating and I don't like leaving her." He said. Well, it was technically true.

"Possessive much?" Liam snorted slightly. Maddy laughed.

"You have no idea." She mumbled. Kagome looked at Rhydian.

"I thought you said we were going to wait?"

"I-I'm sorry it slipped. I just wanted to get across that... You're mine just in case he wanted you." Rhydian muttered quietly, slightly embarrassed. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Territorial jealous wolfblood." She teased as they kept on going. "But you realise that because you told him, it's not gonna remain a secret to the school." Rhydian groaned at the realisation. Jimi spotted the first marker and hurried over, grabbing at it. Liam grew excited.

"See that over there?" He pointed at an area. "I think it's this here." He showed them a drawing in the journal. "Trust me, we need to go that way."

"I think we should go that way." Tom pointed in another direction. Liam frowned.

"Tom, we're going this way." He pointed.

"Woah, hold on." Sam caught their attention. "Jeffries told us not to split up."

"Going to find his 'werewolf den', aren't that?" Jimi mocked. Him and Sam both howled, making Liam yell at them to shut up. "Liam, Maddy, Kagome and Rhydian. Didn't see that one coming."

"You don't mind, do you, Tom?" Maddy asked. Tom huffed.

"As long as we don't get disqualified." He said.

"We'll catch you up." Rhydian called. "Trust me, we will find you easily."

"Is everyone taking stupid pills? Werewolves don't exist!" Jimi said in aggravation.

"Whatever, Jimi. No one asked for you to come!" Liam glared.

"I wouldn't anyway."

"Good." Liam huffed and the two howled again.

"Jimi, leave him alone!" Kagome cried, glaring at him. "You're just thick-headed with a closed mind! If I were you, I'd change your attitude and let your friend do what makes him happy."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it, temple freak?" Jimi scoffed. "You believe in all that stupid stuff, what kind of lies where you taught at your dumb shrine? No wonder you don't have any friends." He turned away. The three moved off as Rhydian got angry. Kagome noticed the beginnings of purple veins on the back of his hands and she grabbed his hand. The veins disappeared and he took a deep breath.

"Come on." Liam gestured and they all headed down a different route, following the journal closely so they wouldn't get lost.

"Supposing that we find this den, what are you gonna do?" Maddy asked Liam out of curiosity.

"Laugh at the others for a change." He answered.

"Okay, but what would you do?" Maddy repeated. Liam shrugged

"Dunno. Take pictures, phone Doctor Whitewood, tell the world. I dunno, depends on what we find." Liam looked clueless but excited.

"Well, hypothetically, what if you find an actual werewolf?" Maddy asked. Rhydian stepped in.

"Stop nagging him, Mads. We're not going to find a werewolf, are we?" He said with disbelief.

"Ey, you don't know that." Liam told them. The other three grew worried.

"Okay, so what if you do find one? What are you gonna do with it? Leave it alone? Have people experiment?" Kagome asked. Liam scoffed.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Maddy exclaimed, becoming defensive. "But you don't experiment on people, do ya?!" Liam stopped and turned fully to her.

"They're not people." He said simply.

"You can't say that!" Maddy looked shocked. "Suppose it was me!" Rhydian sent her a strong look. "Suppose I was a-"

"Mads!" Rhydian exclaimed. "Look, if you two are gonna keep on arguing, then I'm going back. And I'm dragging Kagome with me."

"Oi! Not your decision to make!" Kagome poked him in the side.

"Well, she started it!" Liam pointed at Maddy. "It's like you're taking all of this personally!"

"I'm not. I'm just... I just like people and I like animals." Maddy replied with a frown. Liam nodded.

"So do I. But a werewolf is neither a human or an animal. It's an monster." And with that, Liam turned and walked off.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Liam." Rhydian called. Maddy glared.

"Yeah. You're the expert." She shot out sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Rhydian questioned. Maddy let out a sound of annoyance.

"He just... Winds me up." She mumbled, following Liam. Kagome and Rhydian glanced at each other before catching up to them. They kept on going before coming to a sign warning all trespassers.

"Oh. Bad luck, man. I think we're going to have to go back." Rhydian stated but he didn't sound disappointed.

"You think some stupid sign is gonna stop me? You can go back if you're scared." Liam climbed through the wires and the other three forced themselves to follow him. They climbed through and walked around. "Look for two rocks, like a gateway." He told them, glancing around. He went on ahead of them and searched. "I don't understand. It should be here." Maddy paused and grabbed the attention of the other two.

"That's it there, where those rocks have fallen over." She whispered. "Rhydian, distract him. I'll have a look with Kagome."

"Be careful." Rhydian whispered to them and pointed at something ahead of them to Liam, buying the two girls some time. They looked around, searching for an entrance when Liam came back around.

"Guys, you seen something?" He called, coming to the gateway.

"What? N-no-"

"The rocks... What are you trying to do, steal all the glory?" Liam hopped down with Rhydian following him.

"Don't be daft!" Maddy glared at him. Rhydian shifted Maddy away from Liam as Kagome and Liam examined all over.

"There's nothing here." Liam looked disappointed.

"Your ancestor's must have it wrong." Rhydian sighed. Liam kept on looking as Rhydian and Maddy got out of that small area. "Kagome, help me." The small asian girl did as he asked.

"Maybe we should head back before Tom gets to base." Rhydian suggested. The two wolfbloods turned away and Liam started jumping. Kagome grew wary.

"L-Liam, this really isn't a good ide-AAGH!" The support beneath them collapsed and the two both fell into a hole. Rhydian whipped round and immediately leaned over the edge.

"Kagome!" He yelled with worry. "Liam?" He spotted Liam underneath a pile of rubble and Kagome lying next to him. She let out a cry of pain.

"R-Rhydian!" She called. "I think I landed on my ankle wrong!"

"Liam, you idiot!" Rhydian growled. His Kagome was in danger and they had no idea if it was empty down there or not. "Can you guys move?"

"No, I'm stuck!" Liam informed.

"I think my ankle is broken!" Kagome groaned in pain. "I can't move."

"Rhydian, you go get help, I'll stay here with them." Maddy ordered him. Rhydian looked hesitant, looking down at Kagome.

"Rhydian, I'll be fine. Just go!" She reassured. Rhydian sighed.

"I should get my head examined for letting you drag me into this! I should have stopped her." He headed off. "I'm getting the group. They'll be closer than camp."

"How will that help?" Maddy asked.

"Walkie talkie!" Rhydian cried at her before disappearing. Maddy leaned over the edge.

"It's dark down here, throw us a torch!" Liam called. Maddy scavenged through her backpack and gave him a torch which he shone about. "We've found it. This is the werewolf den! There's tunnels and everything!" He said in awe.

"It's probably just a badger tunnel." Maddy suggested.

"No, I can see the support beams."

"Maybe an underground mine shaft thing?" Maddy was running out of ideas.

"This was made by werewolves." Liam kept on going. "But it's underground. That's why no one's seen it."

"Can you grab onto something? Pull yourself up?" Maddy questioned. Liam tried to do as she said but another support beam fell and he stopped, groaning. More dirt piled down and Maddy cried out their names in terror.

"Please, get us out!" Liam yelled up in fear.

"Maddy, it's gonna come down on us soon!" Kagome informed, covering her head.

"Listen, I'm gonna find another entrance. Stay there." Maddy took off. Kagome dragged herself towards Liam and groaned at the pain of her ankle which was also the very leg that had the wolfblood bite wound. The wound was scabbed over but almost fully healed.

"Liam, I would try and move it right now but it's too dangerous without Mads here. She won't be long." She reassured, her foot slightly twitching.

"This must be behind all those stories, Shannon and your beast, everything." Liam looked around. Kagome shook her head.

"No, we just hallucianted. That can happen when you're scared." She covered up but Liam kept on talking about it.

"Werewolves could have been living here for hundreds of years." He mumbled, amazed at the thought of it. It was then they heard animalistic panting and slight growling. "Maddy! Help, there's something down here!" Kagome tensed up, realising that it could be a wild wolfblood until she caught a whiff of Maddy's scent in the air and she relaxed .

"Calm down, Liam. You're just hearing things." Kagome lied smoothly.

"Maddy! It's coming for us!" Liam panicked and he grabbed a piece of debris when Maddy's wolf peeked around the corner. Kagome sent her a fierce glare as Liam threw the debris at her and she backed away quickly, transforming back.

"Liam, you were obviously seeing things. You hit your head!" Kagome said when Maddy came from around the corner. Liam frantically called out Maddy's name when she responded.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Maddy called and he shone the torch on her.

"Did you see it?" Liam asked.

"See what?" She asked curiously.

"The werewolf!"

"Liam, you're hallucinating. I heard you screaming but I didnt hear anything. You did hit your head." Maddy hurried over and Kagome forced herself up, standing on her good leg.

"Thin about it! Shannon and Kagome's beast. Those bones being stolen!"

"You are being daft!" Maddy snorted.

"Then why did you come? You said you believed me!"

"I said I was going because Kagome and Rhydian came along." Maddy corrected.

"Wait, how did you get in?"

"Badger hole. I heard you shouting."

"You fit through a badger hole." Liam said disbelievingly. "Doesn't make sense."

"Hold still! Kagome, help me!" Maddy and Kagome grabbed into the support beams and tried to lift them off when dust and dirt started falling on them. "Liam! Stay still, you'll bring it down on us!" Liam didn't listen and moved before he snatched the journal as everything fell down on them. Everything was dark and Kagome felt her ankle shoot with pain. The three could faintly hear Rhydian and Jana calling for them and Maddy immediately poked her arms out of the soil for them to see. As they lifted her out, Kagome spotted Liam and helped him get up higher so they could help him too. Rhydian panicked when he didn't see Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

"I'm right here! Please, help me!" Kagome couldn't get high enough to pull herself out so Rhydian leaned over the edge and grabbed her hands, helping her out. She collapsed at the side and grunted in agony. Maddy and Jana helped Liam stand while Rhydian gave Kagome a piggyback ride. The five moved out of the restricted area where Mr Jeffries and the rest of their team dashed over.

"What happened?" Mr Jeffries asked as Liam was set down. Kagome clung to Rhydian's back and sighed. There was no way she would be able to heal this with everyone watching. "I thought I told you to stick together!"

"It's my fault, sir. I was exploring and I got lost. They came looking for me." Liam apologised, taking the blame.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your group?" Mr Jeffries asked Jana.

"I heard you on the talkie thingy sir." She explained. This raised more questions.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran."

"You ran?" Mr Jeffries looked impressed. Jana nodded. Mr Jeffries looked up at Rhydian for an answer and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled. They all headed back to camp where they packed up the tents and Kagome sat on the grass by her friends while Liam sat on a chair with another to prop his leg up near his friends. He watched them with a suspicious look.

"He's staring." Kagome muttered, going to get up when Rhydian pushed her back down.

"You're staying right there. I know you can't use your powers to heal now since people have seen your broken ankle. You are staying down and we will take you to hospital." He commanded. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Dominant males. So typical." She laughed quietly when her and the other wolfbloods heard Liam's conversation with Jimi and Sam.

"You saw a werewolf?" Jimi questioned with a mocking smirk.

"Yep."

"Right. And, uh, did Maddy or Kagome see this werewolf?"

"That's what's weird..." Liam trailed off. Both females looked at him from the corners of their eyes. He scanned them, the cogs turning in his head.

"He's still staring at us." Maddy murmured uncomfortably. Tom and Shannon looked.

"Ignore him." Tom shrugged and went back to putting the tent away.

"I can't believe I was that stupid." Maddy looked very guilty. "Leading him to the werewolf den. Getting Kagome hurt as well as him."

"I don't wanna say I told you so, but I did warn you." Rhydian muttered quietly.

"You saved him." Maddy looked at Jana. "He should be thankful."

"Yeah but now his werewolf theory isn't just a theory and I can't prove him wrong." Maddy gave herself a hard time about it when Shannon spoke up.

"He can't prove it right, either. He'll go on about it for a while and no one'll listen." Shannon assured her when they caught more of their conversation.

"Maybe, Liam, they didn't see it, cos it wasn't there?" Jimi said teasingly, patting his shoulder.

"I know what I saw. She was right on top of it and Kagome was right next to me. They must have seen something." It was then the pieces started to fit. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sam asked.

"Unless Maddy was the werewolf and Kagome is one too, covering up for her." Liam suggested. Jimi and Sam burst out laughing.

"Maddy Smith and Kagome Higurashi. Werewolves?" Jimi smirked, containing more laughter.

"Yes."

"Seriously, man. You're concussed." Sam stated and him and Jimi finished packing away the tent. Liam shook his head.

"Laugh all you want, but I know what I know. And it all fits together." He narrowed his eyes at the two girls. He sighed, knowing the others wouldn't listen, so he moved the topic onto something he was sure that Jimi would have gladly loved to have knowledge on.

Once everything was packed away, they gathered at the bus on the edge of the forest and drove off to the school where they dropped off the majority of students before taking Kagome and Liam to hospital. Rhydian, Jana and Maddy refused to leave her side so Miss Parish and Mr Jeffries had no choice but to let them go with them.

The parents were called as the two students were getting check ups and Kagome winced while the doctor examined her ankle, her hand clutching onto Rhydian's when the doctor x-rayed it. It was confirmed to be broken but not too badly. A cast was placed on her and she got crutches. Rhydian helped her out of the room and into the waiting room where her mother was waiting. Kun -loon moved towards her and helped her to the car, Rhydian, Maddy and Jana followed.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you later." Kagome waved at them and they all separated.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks rolled by and before anyone even noticed, parents evening was arriving the next day. The group of friends surrounded the caravan where Jana stayed and were giving it a good clean. Kagome hobbled to the side and helped Rhydian wash a window when Shannon spoke up.

"Well, of course, I'm looking forward to parents evening! Who isn't?" She said with a smile. She was answered with a bunch of 'me's in response.

"Yes. It's all right for you, Einstein." Maddy joked. Shannon laughed quietly.

"Exactly! All we get is 'could do better'." Tom scoffed.

"'Must try harder'." Rhydian added.

"'Make sure your parents are there'." Jana mumbled.

"Oh yeah, poor you. No parents at parents evening might be a bit of a problem." Shannon said, looking at them. Maddy turned to the red-haired wolfblood.

"I would just say they've got the flu." She suggested.

"Or! You could pull a Liam." Tom smirked. "'Fell down a hole, can't make it', HA! Genius. I'm telling you, write it down." Maddy laughed softly. Rhydian then took awhiff of the air. Kagome turned to him, a worried expression on her face.

"Rhydian? Are you okay?" She asked. Rhydian glanced around before a familiar sight caught his eye.

"Mum!" He yelled, dropping everything and sprinting towards a woman with messy brown hair and baggy clothing. The two embraced and the woman let out an overjoyed laugh.

"How are you, my beautiful boy? " She hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" Rhydian asked. "Is Alric-"

"Wait " He was cut off. Ceri smelt the air around Rhydian and her eyes went yellow before she darted towards Jana and bowed before her. Jana took a step back in shock and Ceri looked up at her. "Your father has been exiled. You are our new Alpha. Leader of the pack." Jana looked like her world just collapsed on her. It was then a strong scent hit Ceri and she immediately turned to see Kagome watching her curiously. She got to her feet, circling the girl and taking in her odd scent.

"Mum, back down." Rhydian growled at her, eyes yellow. Ceri backed away as Rhydian wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome. She scanned them both, eyes returning to normal.

"A crossblood, here?" She sniffed once more. "And she has your scent on her. Have you-"

"No!" Rhydian cried in embarrassment. "We just hang out together, okay? It's a bit early to think about that at all." Kagome blushed once she realized what Ceri meant and she coughed awkwardly, looking away. "We'll discuss this later, mum. It's time to talk about what you were saying." Rhydian placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We won't be too far away, Kagome. Just over there." He nudged his head towards the area where Ceri was standing before.

"All right." Kagome nodded, looking at him with a small smile. Rhydian took a glance at her shoulder before him, Jana and Ceri moved away to talk in private. The group all stopped what they were doing and Kagome and Maddy listened from a distance.

"Is my father hurt?" Jana asked with worry. Ceri sighed.

"Nothing wounded but his pride." She admitted.

"What happened? Tell me." Jana demanded. Ceri spoke in Welsh and Jana frowned.

"He's lost his mind." She explained to Rhydian. "I should find him."

"Your priority is your pack now. This is your birthright." Ceri told her. "Your destiny."

"I can't just leave him!"

"You must! A good leader puts his pack first. Your father forgot that. All he thought about was destroying my son." Ceri looked at Rhydian before back at Jana.

"I need to think." Jana muttered, walking back towards the group.

"It's a bit much for a kid, isn't it?" Rhydian mumbled. Ceri turned to him.

"Her father raised her for this. She will do what's right." Ceri watched Jana from a distance. "And you can return home too."

"Woah, mum. It's not as simple as that."

"Alpha male to her female!"

"Ah. About that, mum." Rhydian scratched the back of his neck . "Haven't you smelt anything else?" The woman looked at him questioningly before breathing in the air, taking in his smell. His scent seemed to be altered. But It was familiar. Her eyes widened.

"You mean... you! You're a crossblood! With her!" Ceri pointed at Kagome, who looked away. Ceri didn't look happy. "A human!"

"She's not exactly a regular human, mum!" Rhydian yelled at her. Ceri went silent and stared at him. "Give her a chance. Come on, Kagome is nice. And she's mine. So get used to it." The older woman frowned .

"She's a harlot."

"Mum!"

"Well she is! You can smell the mark on her!" Ceri stated.

"But it's fading! It's no longer possible and she had no idea that she was mine until a few weeks ago. That demon that marked her knew she was taken but placed his mark upon her either way. Get to know her, please." Rhydian pleaded, going to move towards the group before pausing. "And don't insult her." His wolf growled deep inside and he immediately went to Kagome's side to hug her. She didn't return it, looking at the ground. "The mark's almost gone. Just a little longer." He mumbled into her hair but she just stood there silently. Jana then turned to Maddy, looking torn.

"What do I do, Maddy?" She asked. "My life is here now."

"Then stay."

"If the pack destroys itself, their blood is on my hands. No. I have to go." Jana sighed. "But I can't rule by fear like my father."

"Well that's good. You're not scary. Well, you are scary, you're just not... scary." Tom shut up when Shannon told him to cut it out.

"My dad ruled like those before him ruled. The pack will expect me to do the same. That's our history. They hate change." Jana informed.

"Then what will you do?" Shannon asked her. Jana stood there thinking for a bit.

"I'm gonna change history." And with that, she moved back over to Ceri with the group following. "I'll return as leader. On one condition. The pack must change."

"Change?" Ceri snorted slightly.

"Why do we never stay in the same place?"

"It's our nature to roam. Our freedom." Ceri said. Jana took a step forward.

"Once. But the wilderness keeps shrinking. We don't move because of the seasons anymore. We move because we fear all human contact." Jana brought the truth out.

"What are you saying? We become tame? Like-"" Ceri looked a bit angry.

"No. I'd never destroy our culture. Just out hatred. To survive in this world we need contact." Jana reasoned. "Trust. Tame wolfbloods. Even humans. The pack respects you as an elder. If you back me up on this, they'll respect my decisions too."

"I will do as you order." Ceri bowed her head and Jana lifted up a hand.

"I don't need your submission. I need your support." Ceri looked at her in shock. "Will you support me?" Ceri nodded.

"I will."

"Then prove it. Until we leave, you will live life as a human. Here." Jana commanded. Rhydian snorted at the thought. "And tomorrow night, you come to the school parents evening." Rhydian's smile went.

"What?!"

"I need a parent." Jana said stubbornly. "Who better than Ceri?"

"Um, anyone?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You can't ask mum to do this. The school is going to be full of people." Rhydian told her.

"She'll wolf out." Maddy informed. Jana turned to her.

"That's what you said about me. Will you help me on this is not?" The female wolfblood looked at them intently when finally, they all agreed.

"What do you need us to do?" Maddy asked. Jana turned to Ceri and crossed her arms.

"Haircut." She said. The group all figured everything out. Maddy texted her parents to give them a heads up and Kagome hopped into the caravan to fix where Jana slept. Rhydian stood behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kagome stayed silent, patting out the blankets when Rhydian hugged her from behind, hands grasping at her own. She sighed.

"Your mother hates me." Kagome muttered sadly. "I mean, she called me a harlot. And I doubt she's going to give me a chance whatsoever." She leaned against her good leg, thinking deeply.

"You don't know that. She will learn to love you." Rhydian ressured, chin resting on top of her head. Kagome leaned back and shut her eyes.

"I hope so." Kagome mumbled. Unknown to them, Ceri could hear them clearly. The wild wolfblood sighed, feeling a bit guilty but she pushed that back. Maddy made her way home to get dinner ready while the others planned everything out. They sat on the earthy ground and Rhydian pulled Kagome into his lap, making sure that his mother could see. Kagome still felt down so he poked her side, making her shriek. Rhydian chuckled, smirking.

"Oh, you're ticklish!"

"Oh, don't you dare." Kagome yelled when he started to tickle her. Kagome yelped and gasped for air, laughing loudly

"Stop being sad!" Rhydian said, holding the wriggling girl as he ran his fingers over the ticklish spots.

"Okay, okay, I give!" She screamed and Rhydian stopped, chuckling triumphantly. Ceri watched as Kagome glared at Rhydian playfully, ruffling his hair.

"Oi!" The two swatted at each other and continued until it was time to go to Maddy's.

Emma and Daniel both kept on talking Maddy about the risks there were when the others had arrived. The others entered.

"Ceri, Jana. You remember my mam and dad." Maddy introduced.

"Sit down. Make yourselves at home." Emma insisted and set out the food. Kagome sat next to Rhydian, Ceri on his other side. The wild wolfblood chewed on her food noisily while the clatter of kitchen utensils hit the plates to gather the food.

"So!" Maddy smiled slightly. "Let's talk about parents evening."

"Okay." Jana said with a mouthful of good, setting her knife and fork down.

"So the teacher's will be in their classrooms. Pupils and parents go in one at a time. Which means the problem will be the corridors." Maddy said. Shannon nodded in agreement. "Because that is where the noise and people are."

"So do you think you can recognize when the wolf is close to the surface?" Emma questioned skeptically. Ceri nodded.

"I'll look after her." Jana said defensively.

"They'll have questions. Expect her to know the answers."

"Mum can do this." Rhydian added.

"And what if she can't?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she'll be able to." Kagome spoke up, making Ceri look at her in surprise. "I can sense that she is strong and I'm sure she'll do fine if she stays calm."

"I said I'll look after her." Jana repeated.

"It makes no difference to you. You're going anyway." Emma scoffed. Jana slammed her hands on the table and snarled, getting up. Her eyes were yellow as she glared at them. Daniel got up, growling at her while Ceri backed her up, Emma growling from her seat. Kagome grabbed onto Rhydian's hand, tensing up.

"Stop!" Maddy commanded, authority filling her voice. "Stop it! All of you!" The growling stopped.

"If that's what you think of me," Jana turned her yellow eyes to the side. "There's no point in me being here."

"Er, I don't think so!" Maddy called. "This was your idea and we all agreed to help. You're not getting out of it that easily, now sit down!" Jana sighed and did as she was told.

"I'm sorry." She crossed arms in annoyance as the others followed her lead.

"This is exactly what will happen the moment you take Ceri into that school. You're just asking for trouble, the lot of you." Emma said, looking a bit smug. Jana turned away, huffing, and everyone continued eating.

"So how is everything? Any trouble in paradise?" Daniel asked, making Rhydian and Kagome look up.

"Apart from mum disapproving," Rhydian informed, making Kagome look at her plate. "We're going to confirm as a couple once the mark is completely gone."

"I don't really care that the mark is going." Kagome shrugged. "He was born before my time, I had no knowledge of already being taken and he ignored those facts. Not to mention he kept on running off. But I don't have to deal with that anymore." She played with her food silently and Rhydian squeezed her free hand gently. Ceri scanned over them silently and turned back to her steak. Everyone finished their meal when Rhydian grabbed Kagome's hand to show her to the den. She would be staying with them next full moon. She glanced about.

"This is where we will be staying next full moon." Rhydian told her. She hummed quietly.

"Roomy." She mumbled and Rhydian hugged her.

"I haven't seen you lose your temper and lose control of the inner wolf yet. So I'm not sure about what your transformation will be like."

"Of course. You can end up changing when you're mad." Kagome looked up at him. "You're so lucky I'm with you." Rhydian laughed quietly and nuzzled her hair. He pulled back and stared at her, running a hand through her hair. Rhydian placed a small kiss to her forehead and pulled her head into his chest. They stayed like that when Ceri entered the den. Kagome pulled out of the hug and hid behind Rhydian nervously. Jana followed her.

"The Smiths told me you would be allowed to stay here for the night." Jana said. "I let you down earlier, losing my temper." Ceri moved towards her and her eyes remained on Kagome when the small female hurriedly exited the den. Rhydian frowned at the action and he stood at the side while Ceri looked at Jana.

"You see what the tame ones are like. We should leave now. All three of us." Ceri ordered. Jana shook her head.

"No. Make your peace with them. Learn to understand their ways." The new Alpha received a nod.

"Of course. You're right." Ceri agreed, avoiding her eyes. "This is for the best." Jana smiled softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening." Jana looked at Rhydian.

"I'll be up in a bit." He muttered. Jana turned and left them to talk. Ceri turned away, looking around. "Come on. I know you'll probably call it a prison but I've slept down here. It's actually quite cosy."

"She's too stubborn." Ceri turned to him quickly.

"She's a pack leader, isn't she?

"Jana is no leader. She's a cub ." Ceri scoffed.

"Then... why are you here? Why are you doing this for her?" Rhydian asked, looking confused. Ceri let out a small laugh.

"You think I do this for her? Without Jana, Aran and Meinir will take over the pack. And you will never be allowed to see me again." She revealed. "You must come back to the wild. You are the reason I do this for, Rhydian." She cupped his face tenderly. "The only reason." Rhydian turned away in disbelief and left the den to go find Kagome. He clung to her gently, reassuring her quietly when a thought popped into his head.

"If I were to leave with them, would you come with me?" He mumbled. Kagome looked at him in irritation.

"Just suddenly leave like that? Rhydian, I have a family here. My little brother. My mother. I can't leave them just like that. Plus, your mother wouldn't like me being there with you." She answered quietly. Rhydian frowned and let out a quiet sigh.

"I just don't understand why you both have to go to parents evening. You're both leaving anyway." Daniel told Jana.

"She needs to understand what I've been doing. Why I have changed." Jana told them. "Meeting the teachers and other pupils will help her do that. You can see Ceri's committed! Rhydian said she wouldn't even watch from play football last year. This could make all the difference. For the both of us." Maddy glanced at Rhydian.

"So you're going too then?" She questioned bitterly. He simply shrugged.

"I don't know yet." He answered, clinging to Kagome. "Want to stay round tonight?" He whispered to her. Kagome looked at him and pulled out her phone, sending a text to her mother. She had a feeling Rhydian didn't want to let her out of his sight easily for now.

Before she knew it, everyone had gone home and she had grabbed her clothing. Then she was standing at the bottom of the stairs of Rhydian's home. He had carried her up and set her on the bed. "I'll be right back. Gonna tell mum that you're staying over. I'll get your crutches, too." Rhydian headed out of the room and Kagome laughed quietly, looking around and seeing the drawings until she spotted one of her near his bed. Her head perked up when she spotted someone at the door. It was a small boy.

"Oh. Uh, hi." She waved shyly. The small boy stared at her curiously.

"Who are you? Are you Rhydian's girlfriend?" He asked, tilting his head. Kagome turned red and before she could reply, Rhydian had appeared with his foster mother with him and carrying her crutches.

"Ollie!" He exclaimed.

"Well , are you?" Ollie asked once more. Kagome just covered her face in embarrassment.

"What?" Mrs Vaughn asked.

"Is she Rhydian's girlfriend?" The small boy asked once more.

"D'you know what? Fine. Yes, she is." Rhydian sighed quietly.

"Rhydian! What happened to waiting?" Kagome exclaimed, looking at him. Mrs Vaughn moved to the bed and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome. I'm Rhydian's foster mother." She greeted, holding out her hand. Kagome grabbed her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Vaughn." Kagome replied brightly. "Sorry for the short notice. Rhydian just sprung it up on me."

"Oh, it's all right. Just get to bed before 10, at least. It's a school night." Mrs Vaughn sent Rhydian a look.

"Of course." Kagome nodded obediently as Mrs Vaughn ushered Ollie away and Rhydian sat next to her. "What happened to waiting?"

"Your mark is pretty much gone. Besides, Jana told me that she overheard Jimi say he was gonna spread our 'secret relationship' to everyone." He hugged her, face buring into her neck. He nuzzled her right shoulder in annoyance, trying to get rid of the lingering scent there. Kagome laughed quietly as he acted like a puppy, removing his head when he was sure that his scent was prominent on her.

"We'll, at least we can hug in public properly!" Kagome joked.

"I was thinking something more like this." Before Kagome could say something, Rhydian had pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Kagome shared at him, blushing brightly.

"Wh -wha-!"

"I'm sorry. I should have asked. Don't feel obligated just because we're, well, you know." Rhydian looked away.

"No, no, I didn't mind!" Kagome said quickly. Then she blushed again. "I mean, it, well it wasn't unpleasant. I wouldn't mind it again, you know. I'll just shut up." She looked away.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go to sleep." Rhydian helped her lie on the bed, propping her broken ankle on a pillow while he got on the other side. Kagome stared at him, deep in thought. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Just this." Kagome kissed him before lying down and shutting her eyes quickly. Rhydian just stared at here with wide eyes before laughing quietly and lying down next to her properly. It took a while but maybe, just maybe, the feelings were all clicking into place. Rhydian gripped onto Kagome gently, making sure she was still there, and the two fell asleep.

()

Awh das cute.


	13. Chapter 13

Poke

"Mmh, just a few more minutes..."

Poke, poke

"Nooo!"

"I swear to God, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to go hug Jimi." Kagome's words made Rhydian jolt awake and he sat up quickly.

"I'm up!"

"Pfft," Kagome covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Doofus. As if I would hug Jimi of all people." She teased, her giggling turning into full blown laughter. Rhydian sat there, staring at her for a while before turning slightly pink. He looked away.

"Shut up." He mumbled quietly. Kagome slowly calmed down and poked his forehead.

"Aw, Mr Grumpypants." She sent him a small pout before kissing his forehead and forcing herself up, leaning on the wall. "Time to get ready for school. Parents evening tonight."

"Ah. Yeah. Mum'll be there." He mumbled before looking at the time. 6am? Was Kagome crazy? "Kagome, we have three hours? You do realise, right?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow up in her direction. Kagome nodded.

"It doesn't take long for us to get ready so we can go check up on Ceri back at Maddy's. I'm determined to get in her good side." Kagome sent him a smile. Rhydian stared at her for a bit before chuckling, getting to his feet.

"I'm proud of you for not letting what she said deter you." Rhydian patted her shoulder. "I'll let you change in here. It'll be easier than hauling yourself to the bathroom." She sent him a grateful smile and he grabbed his school clothes, exiting the room and shutting the door. The two changed into their uniforms and Kagome ended up tying her hair into a French braid. They brushed their teeth and headed out of the house, bidding adieu to Rhydian's foster family before going towards Maddy's house. Rhydian glanced at the plaster cast on her ankle. "You know, when the full moon comes around, your ankle will be healed. Something about the moon does it for us." He shrugged.

"Oh, finally!" Kagome sighed in relief. "Using these crutches to move about is so annoying. But leaving classes a few minutes early to get to my next subject is all right." Rhydian chuckled quietly. The rest of the walk was silent and peaceful until they got to the door at around 7. Emma called for them to come in. The two entered only to see that the Smith adults and Ceri were all glaring.

"Back off!" Maddy exclaimed, getting in between them all. She held back her parents from jumping on Ceri and before Ceri could, Kagome had dashed over and had a firm grip on her wrist. Ceri turned to glare at her when she paused. Kagome had an intense, concentrated look on her face and a warmth washed over Ceri. Her eyes turned back to their original colour and she stared at Kagome with a tilted head.

"Offeiriades." She muttered in welsh and Kagome let go of her wrist. Motherly instincts washed over Ceri at the slightly frightened expression on Kagome's face, which confused her.

"I apologise. It's kind of a reflex." The smaller female blushed slightly. Rhydian watched his mother closely, slightly confused at the look on her face.

"It's all right. Kagome, was it?" Ceri questioned. "I'm sorry that you had to hear me yesterday. I got worried for my son when I smelt the marking of another on you." Kagome's eyes widened in shock at her apology. She looked at Rhydian with wide eyes before turning back to Ceri. A grin spread across her features.

"I accept your apology, Ceri." She bowed slightly and backed away a bit.

"Kagome, Rhydian," Daniel called. The two looked at him. Everyone seemed to be calm now. "We called our friends from Kinross and they'll be here in a few days."

"Thank you, Daniel." Rhydian nodded at him. The time passed by and when it came to quarter past 8, Daniel offered Kagome and Rhydian a ride with Maddy to the meeting spot near Bernie's and they accepted, heading off to their destination. The trio bumped into Tom and Shannon and they headed to school together. They got to their first class and got together while they waited for the bell. It was then Rhydian admitted to what Ceri said to him yesterday.

"Mum called Jana a cub. She said the only reason she was doing this is so I could go back." He told them quietly. Shannon shook her head slightly, feeling worried about Jana.

"So... what if you don't go back?" Tom asked curiously. Rhydian sighed.

"Then mum'll side with the pack against Jana." Maddy looked at him with a slightly angry expression.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No. But that's what'll happen. That's how it works." The blond boy looked worried. He groaned and gripped at his head. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not just gonna throw Jana to the wolves."

"It's emotional blackmail." Shannon said, frowning.

"We should probably tell her." Kagome suggested. Rhydian turned to her sharply.

"Then what happens? Jana will give up and I'll never get to see my family again. I'm so sorry, Kagome." Rhydian looked torn. "I'll have to go."

"Then what was all that about last night?" Kagome slightly glared. "Telling your foster mother and brother that we're a couple. What, and I'm guessing that kiss didn't mean anything? You're just gonna leave us like that?" Before Rhydian could say anything, Jana had joined them.

"How's Ceri?" She asked. Kagome scoffed quietly and grabbed her bag, heading out of the classroom on her crutches.

"Where are you going?" Shannon called. Kagome paused and replied without turning back.

"I don't feel too well. I'm going to see the nurse." She muttered bitterly and went off. Rhydian went to chase after her but Maddy stopped him.

"Give her some time to cool off." She told him and he sighed, backing down. "Ceri's... great." Maddy said to Jana who had watched Kagome leave. Mr Jeffries had come in and told everyone to sit down. They did as he told and Rhydian just heard at the door in frustration. There was no way he could go after her now.

"Oi, Leek Boy." Jimi called. "Where's your girlfriend?" Rhydian growled quietly and clenched his fist while Mr Jeffries told Jimi to be silent.

Kagome had gone to the nurse like she had said and the nurse could see the frustration and anguish on her face. She was ordered to step outside (with a note saying that she was allowed) for a breather and she sat just outside, trying to calm her emotions. If Jana didn't win Ceri over by tonight, Kagome may never be able to see Rhydian again.

"What do I do?" She muttered quietly to herself. Kagome sighed and thought back to Rhydian's question from the previous day. She could go with him. But that meant leaving her family. Kagome felt something rush through her and she made her decision. Silently, she walked back into the school and headed towards her class only to see Rhydian and Jimi standing outside. "What happened?"

"He pissed me off." Rhydian jerked his thumb towards the Chinese boy who glared. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She muttered.

"Listen, I want to say I'm sorry." Rhydian apologised. "And I know it might be hard to understand, but-"

"Yes." Kagome cut him off. He looked at her in confusion. "To your question yesterday. Yes. It'll make it easier on us and my mother's used to me going on adventures for long periods of time. If there's no other choice, it's a firm yes." Kagome shrugged, smiling at him. Rhydian's eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked hopefully. Kagome laughed and nodded. Jimi was about to embarrass them when they were called back into the class. They entered and Mr Jeffries noticed Kagome.

"Oh. Kagome. Well, I'll just make you present." He ticked her on the register and the class continues when Jana and Maddy had come back. The classes slipped by and soon parent's evening had rolled around. Kagome led her mother up the stairs with Rhydian and his foster mother. The two women stood in the corridor while Rhydian and Kagome spoke to Jana.

"Nervous?" Rhydian questioned and Jana heaved a heavy sigh.

"What will be will be." She shrugged. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll follow your heart." Jana pressed a hand to where his heart was. "It's my pack now, not your mother's." She then sent a smile to Kagome. "And look after this girl here. She needs you Rhydian, like you need her. You're mates. Crossblood mates. You're both destined for greatness." The two stared at her before looking up at the sight of the Smiths with Ceri.

"Oh. Look at you!" Rhydian smiled at her. Ceri's clothes were changed and her hair was washed and neatly combed. Ceri went to bow to Jana but Jana stopped her.

"Don't to that. You're supposed to be my mum." Jana stated with a slight bit of humour in her voice.

"Rhydian." Mrs Vaughn called out to the blond. Kun-loon also waved Kagome over.

"Gotta go now." Rhydian muttered. "Those two have become good friends. You can do this, mum. Fod yn ddewr."

"Oh god. They certainly have." Kagome laughed quietly. "Good luck, Ceri." The two headed off. Ceri grew a bit defensive but Maddy told her something which made her stare at the four as they smiled and laughed at a couple of things. Ceri sighed.

"She loves him." She muttered.

"Who? Mrs Vaughn or Kagome?" Maddy joked slightly. Ceri then noticed Rhydian grab Kagome's hand and kiss her on the forehead. The blush on her cheeks and the loving look she sent him said it all. Even though they hadn't even said it, it was obvious that they did love each other.

"Both." Ceri let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah. Enough to make him feel safe." Maddy smiled softly. Kagome and Kun-loon waited outside of Mr Jeffries' room and Kagome listened closely while gazing in through the window. Rhydian looked like he didn't want to be there and Kagome wanted desperately to be in there by his side. She tensed up when he said he wouldn't be a problem for them anymore. The two exited the class after their talk and Kagome went in.

"Miss Higurashi, your daughter has an amazing range of knowledge." Mr Jeffries started. "She has told me that she used to help around your shrine back in Japan. The stories and the myths and legends are amazing, I must say. History is something that seems to be a very good subject for her. And she is amazingly gifted and compassionate for those around her. Why, she can even calm down one of our students with just a touch of her hand." He looked at her with a smile. "She is talented in so many things. Acting, art, music, history, sports..." Mr Jeffries trailed off. "But at times, she doesn't seem like a very regular teenager like a couple of other students I have."

"Well, she is very special." Kun-loon hinted, making Kagome smile. The talk continued until it was finished and Kagome exited the room. She sniffed the air and just caught the faint scent of Rhydian and his foster mother. The two weaved through the crowds and then separated so Kagome could hang out with her friends.

"Where's Ceri and Jana?" She asked. The others all shrugged. Kagome leaned against Rhydian when they heard Jimi yell from a distance. They all looked up to see him running off in fear.

"Sam! What's going on?" Tom called.

"Jimi's dad just found out he got detention again." The others all snorted as Sam followed Jimi.

"So where are they?" Maddy asked and worry set in amongst them. The group ended up scavenging around the school, the mothers joining them. Mrs Vaughn, though, had no idea about how dire the situation could possibly be. Soon, they found Ceri and Jana.

"Oh. Hello." Mrs Vaughn smiled at them. The others all greeted her and Rhydian introduced the other two.

"This is my friend Jana. And her mum, Ceri." He stated. Mrs Vaughn turned to them brightly.

"Lovely to meet you." She held out her hand. Ceri stared for a second before shaking her hand.

"You're doing a good job. With Rhydian." Ceri complimented.

"Thank you. Although try telling Mr Jeffries that." Mrs Vaughn smiled. Jana led Ceri away into the classroom. "Who's next?"

"Erm, I was thinking maybe a tea break." Rhydian suggested. Mrs Vaughn nodded in understanding.

"Good idea." She stated and headed off. The wolfbloods and crossbloods all listened in to what was going on in the classroom and so far, everything was a success. Once it was over, Mady smiled at Jana.

"So. What's the verdict? Did Ceri pass your test?"

"She did." Jana smiled at Ceri. "That's why she's staying at the caravan tonight. We leave at first light."

"I've gotta go. But I'll be there." Rhydian reassured and walked off, still looking torn. Kagome watched him with a sigh and turned to Ceri.

"My decision is mainly on what his is. If he's going then I'm going with him. I have to. He's my mate. You might not like it, but it has to be done, Ceri."

"Please. You can call me mum, too." Ceri smiled down at Kagome. "As I said, I was overprotective and I'm sorry. He loves you. And you love him. It was just a matter of time before my motherly instincts for you kicked in." She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "And I would be glad to have you as a daughter in law." Kagome smiled brightly at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, guys." Kagome and Kun-loon headed off back home.

The next day, Rhydian had come to the caravan with Kagome on his back, a sketchbook in one hand and her crutches in the other. He had insisted that walking through the forest was dangerous for her and didn't take no for an answer. He turned and looked at Ceri with a smile.

"You saw us coming." He chuckled.

"I knew." Ceri nodded. Rhydian sat Kagome down and she leaned on her crutches.

"The thing is, Mum-"

"You were never really wild." Ceri took a step forward. Rhydian let out a quiet laugh.

"You won't let Jana down, will you?" He asked. Ceri shook her head and looked between the two.

"I will be her rock. Her foster mother." She revealed.

"Good. We'll come and visit." Rhydian promised. "Two packs, two families. The best of both worlds."

"I will always be there for you. The both of you. My beautiful boy." Ceri cradled Rhydian's face. The two hugged, Kagome getting pulled in. "And you take care of Kagome, you hear?"

"Thanks, Mum." Kagome laughed. Rhydian looked between the two. It didn't take much to get his mother to like Kagome. Jana came out of the caravan and stared at them. The hug was broken.

"Any way I can help, I will." Rhydian offered. He turned to Jana who looked like she wanted to cry. "But I belong here now. We belong here." He grasped Kagome's hand. It was then the others appeared.

"Yay!" Tom yelled, jumping down. The trio were laughing.

"Didn't think we'd let you go without seeing you off, did ya?" Maddy grinned.

"Presents!" Tom tossed a bag of sweets at Jana who caught them. "Share them with the rest of the pack. Play guess the flavour."

"And this is from all of us." Shannon revealed a card with an animated picture of Jana in the bathroom with the words 'loving the flushing toilets' at the top. Jana let out a laugh.

"Oh wow."

"And this is from me." Maddy handed her toilet roll and the others burst out laughing.

"Kagome and I made something for you." Rhydian opened up the sketchbook and showed her the drawings. "We drew them together."

"They're so good." Ceri muttered in awe.

"Thanks. Have a look on the next page." Kagome said. Ceri flipped it over to see a picture of a mother wolf and her cub.

"Tell Bryn I love him too." Rhydian told her.

"Bryn?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"My younger brother." He explained. Kagome nodded in realisation.

"We'll tell Jeffries that the family has moved on." Maddy told Jana. "We don't know where."

"Thank you. For everything." Jana said. She pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys." They separated and Jana and Ceri headed off into the wilderness.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day of the full moon and Kagome, Rhydian and Maddy were all walking to school together. The trio headed down, chatting animatedly about many different things.

"I hope Jana's doing well with her pack." Maddy muttered. Kagome and Rhydian both looked at her.

"She'll be fine. Like Mr Jeffries and mum said, she's a born leader." Kagome replied, smiling brightly. She couldn't wait until the full moon came around. Finally this cast would be gone and she wouldn't be as helpless as she felt. Rhydian looked at her with a raised brow.

"Why do you call her mum now?"

"Oh, she told me too." Kagome shrugged. She then paused, feeling a dangerously... Angry aura. The other two stopped.

"What's the matter?" Maddy asked. Kagome looked around.

"I can feel a dangerous aura... I think it's a Wolfblood." She stated and just at that moment, a familiar, scruffy man appeared, glaring at them.

"Rhydian!" He howled angrily.

"Oh, no." Immediately, Rhydian picked Kagome up, knowing she couldn't run, and followed Maddy across the field while the furious Alric followed them closely.

"Who's that!" Kagome asked, gripping onto Rhydian's shirt and feeling helpless as they ran from the man.

"Jana's dad, Alric. Original pack leader." Rhydian informed. They darted into the forest, making many cuts, twists and turns to try and lose him but he was hot on their trail. "What does he want?"

"I don't know!" Maddy exclaimed at him. "But I don't wanna find out! Keep going!" The chase was long and terrifying, especially since Maddy and Rhydian remembered what happened last time. They kept on going until they stopped, panting.

"We lost him." Rhydian muttered. He set Kagome down and rested his fingers against the soil, looking up at the sky.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Eolas. It's like an extrasensory ability that can allow you to see the whereabouts of others and it's used mostly by wild wolfbloods." Maddy explained to her just as Maddy's phone went off and then Rhydian's. Kagome immediately went to his side when he cried out in pain, grabbing his head.

"Rhydian!" She immediately grabbed his phone and cancelled the call when Rhydian writhed on the ground. He panted heavily and sat up.

"That's it!" Maddy muttered. "Pylons."

"What?"

"I've got an idea. Quick!" Rhydian got up and picked Kagome up into his arms. They sprinted through the forest, Alric appearing in the distance. "Here!" Maddy yelled and they stopped. They turned to see Alric growling.

"No humans to hide you this time!" He snarled.

"What do you want, Alric?" Maddy stood in front of Rhydian and Kagome.

"I want my pack, I want my daughter! But as I cannot have them, I will have the one that took them from me!" He glared his yellow eyes directly at the blond boy. "Rhydian!"

"Well you can't have him because my pack will be here any second!" Maddy defended. Alric scoffed.

"What's that to me?"

"Jana's with them." The brown-haired girl stared him in the eye and he looked shocked.

"She can't be." He mumbled. Maddy glanced up at the pylons and then back down at Alric who used Eolas only to have it interfered with the pylons.

"Jana's a trick, right?" Rhydian asked as they dashed off.

"Duh! Come on!" The trio hurried to school. "I'll ring mum and dad and just tell them that Alric-"

"No way! If they come rushing out, they'll be like sitting ducks!" Rhydian shook his head. "They can't even use Eolas!"

"Rhydian, you're in danger. You need all the help you can get." Kagome told him with a worried look.

"But they don't have to be. And neither do you two." Rhydian shot back and they stopped at the sight of Mr Jeffries.

"So what time do you call this?" He asked sarcastically. The trio stood there awkwardly. "And Kagome, where are your crutches?"

"Oh, uh, I couldn't find them this morning." Kagome lied as Rhydian put her down only to have her lean on him.

"Okay, well, come along." The group went inside and into the hall together. It was then Tom walked over.

"What happened to you three?" He asked.

"Alric." Maddy admitted.

"What?!"

"He ambushed us on the way to school. We've been running from Alric."

"But you've lost him, right?" Shannon asked, standing by them. It was then the teacher walked over.

"Well, Rhydian, you're cutting it fine!" She said.

"Miss?"

"Come along. You're next." The teacher beckoned him up on the stage.

"So, you've basically got to give a presentation. Good luck." Tom told him. Maddy helped Kagome over to a seat and They all sat down to watch Rhydian try and talk his way through this.

"Our next presentation is from Rhydian." The teacher declared. While she walked off stage, Mr Jeffries came over with a spare pair of crutches which were in the office. Kagome nodded her thanks.

"Er, hi." He said awkwardly and Kagome giggled. "Erm, my presentation is on..."

"Mud wrestling?" Jimi called mockingly.

"Eeerm, being in foster care." He stuck out his hand and thought for a couple of seconds. "Being in foster care is... It's sometimes... it's basically when..." Rhydian sent Maddy and Kagome a look that said 'help me' and they both sighed, giving him a shrug. He continued talking. "It's... okay, really. I've not, you know... I don't mind." The bell ring and Kagome laughed behind her hand again. It was lunch and the group were in the dark room, talking.

"We tricked him into using Eolas under the power lines and got away." Maddy told them.

"We just bought time." Rhydian muttered.

"But you're safe here, right? It's not like he'll risk coming back here again?" Tom questioned, looking at them all.

"He's got nothing left to lose! The school's not gonna stop him now. Alric won't give up. Not until he has me." Rhydian sighed and paced the floor. "I'll face him in the woods. I can't put you all at risk because of me."

"We're your pack." Maddy held him back from getting out. "We'll put ourselves at risk for you whether you like it or not." Kagome used her miko ki to feel around the school when she felt the same aura again, only this time it was a lot more dangerous.

"He's here. You have to get away." She said. "But you're not facing him alone."

"I have to!" Rhydian glared at her.

"I'll come up with a plan. Wait here." Maddy looked at Shannon and Tom. "We'll have to move. Fast." Rhydian, Maddy and Kagome exited the dark room and headed down the halls when they spotted Alric talking to Mr Jeffries. Alric shoved Mr Jeffries away. "Meet us at the river!" Maddy told Kagome and pushed her into the corner so Alric went past her. Rhydian and Maddy ran off. The two headed out of school with Alric following and Tom, Shannon and Kagome exited the building.

"I'll see you guys later." She muttered and made her way into the woods. Using her powers to heal bones wasn't such a good idea, especially since it would be healed that night. Plus, if her power was drained, it wouldn't be helpful if there was an actual serious problem at hand. She sniffed the air with her heightened senses and made her way past the trees in the forest, searching when she was suddenly hauled over someone's shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" She screamed as the person started running. An unpleasant scent assaulted her senses and she groaned. Oh great. It was Alric.

"Rhydian!" He yelled out his name and continued running, taking a detour to the other side of the river. He set Kagome down and held her in place. Maddy and Rhydian were dashing through the water and got into the shore when they saw Kagome being held back by Alric, an arm across her throat.

"Kagome!" Rhydian exclaimed. "Let her go, please!"

"I've lost everything! Now it's your turn!" Alric growled at them.

"Look, Alric, I'm right here! You can have me!" Rhydian spread his arms and Alric snarled at him. "I give up, I'm all yours! Just don't hurt her!"

"Why! Why should I when I can make you suffer like you made me suffer? Why should I show her mercy when you showed none to my daughter!"

"Rhydian saved her! You abandoned her, Alric! He didn't!" Maddy yelled at Alric angrily.

"Jana was left by you, Alric!" Kagome understood it all now. "Your own daughter. And you shouldn't take it out on Rhydian! Now get off!" Kagome yanked out of his grasp and turned to him fiercely with a strong glare. Alric froze on the spot and collapsed to his knees. He could see his little girl.

"Jana..." He muttered.

"Maddy!" The trio looked up to see Emma and Daniel along with two other people. A woman and a man. They hurried down and stopped in front of them, Kagome's crutches in Daniel's hands. "What did you do to him?" Emma asked.

"Told him the truth." Maddy murmured, walking towards them. Alric began to sob and let out a scream of pained anguish. Kagome fell backwards and into Rhydian's arms and he helped her up and away from Alric and towards Maddy and her parents. They got a lift back to school only to have Mr Jeffries call them up to his office where a policeman was. It was then everything was explained.

"He was Jana's Dad." Rhydian said.

"She's a former pupil. Traveller family." Mr Jeffries told the policemman.

"He blamed me."

"He blamed you?" Mr Jeffries looked at Rhydian with a raised brow. "For what?"

"Jana leaving." Rhydian muttered.

"Because him and her were close. Weren't you?" Maddy looked at Rhydian. He nodded.

"Alric thought that I was something to do with Jana."

"But we've sorted that." Daniel added in. "We've talked to him about it and her well on his way back to Wales."

"Well. Anymore trouble, just give me a call." The policeman told Mr Jeffries.

"Sure. Thank you. Will do." Mr Jeffries nodded.

"Can I just say, getting involved like that - very brave!" Daniel told the teacher.

"No, no, no. Perks of the job."

"Right. Well, we'll pick you guys up later for dinner." Emma let out a joking howl and they exited.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Mr Jeffries looked at Rhydian.

"I thought I could handle it." Rhydian shrugged.

"You know, sometimes, Rhydian, the bravest thing you can do is ask for help." Mr Jeffries told him. "Lecture over. Go and get some lunch." The trio headed outside and went along with their day. The day slipped past and when it was half way through the presentations, Rhydian looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"I'm worried about him."

"Alric?" Maddy raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because ..." Rhydian paused for a bit. "I can't get it out of my head, the look on his face."

"He tried to kill you. And he tried to kill Kagome. Your Crossblood mate." Maddy sent him a serious look.

"I know, it's just... he's lost everything, Mads." Rhydian frowned.

"So what? He deserved it."

"Not if it was my fault." Rhydian looked away from them all.

"You did the right thing for Jana, for all of us." Maddy reassured him.

"I really hurt him, I can't pretend like I didn't."

"Then don't. But it's done now so let's leave it at that." Maddy stated. Rhydian stared for a bit before heading off while everyone else applauded Katrina. Kagome frowned.

"I think we should give him some time."

"But-"

"Maddy." Kagome sent her a look. "I can sense that he needs time alone. Now, nobody understand his emotions like I do. The connection seems to be surprisingly stronger than what we thought." Maddy leaned back and sighed, deciding to listen to her. School finished soon enough and Maddy and Kagome were picked up by Emma. They drove to the house and as soon as they got in, Kagome noticed two other beings there while Daniel made dinner. She glanced at the two strangers. They were there when Alric had his breakdown.

"These two are our friends from Kinross." Emma stated. "Catherine and Gerran McLeod. But I guess we'll have to wait for Rhydian to get here." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck gently and sat on the couch.

"Are you two crossbloods as well?" Kagome asked.

"Smart one, here." The woman, Catherine, smiled at her. "Yes. It is the reason why it was us that were asked to help."

"Right." She muttered. She perked up when she caught Rhydian's scent and he got into the house. "Rhydian!" Kagome smiled brightly. "So he didn't eat you?"

"How did you-?"

"We're not stupid." Maddy sent him a joking smile. Rhydian laughed quietly. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just good. Everything's good." Rhydian muttered. He noticed the other two wolfbloods in the house.

"Rhydian, this is Catherine and Gerran. They're here to talk to us about crossbloods since they are crossbloods, too." Kagome informed, getting to her feet. She forgot about her ankle and fell forwards until he caught her.

"Be careful!" Rhydian muttered. "Jeez, you'll give me a heart attack one day." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Paranoid, much?" She teased as he helped her back into the couch. He sat beside her and Gerran looked between them.

"So, you've been told the basics." He stated, earning two nods. "The bond between a wolfblood and a human like this also forms deeper connections. You can understand what the other one is feeling. What they need. Some have even gone as far as being able to communicate from long distances through mind messages. The bond can either strengthen your bonds with others or shatter them. Not all of them will be accepting." The two listened carefully.

"Since tonight is a full moon, I'm guessing you're excited to find out what will happen." Catherine spoke up. "In our relationship, Gerran was the human who was destined to be with me. The transformation isn't completely full-bodied but parts of you will change." She explained to Kagome. "It'll be easier to reveal when tonight comes."

"Before we go into more detail, Dinner is ready." Daniel called, setting everything out. The group had their dinner and before they knew it, it was time to get into the den. Everyone filed in together and shut the gate, gathering close. Each of them transformed, a tingling washing over their bodies as they changed. Kagome felt features grow on her as the others collapsed into all fours when there were suddenly wolves. The transformation was complete and she looked around. She was vaguely aware of everything. Her body had changed, a tail swishing behind her back and veins across her skin, yellow eyes darting about and wolf ears on her head along with sharp teeth. Gerran looked much like she did and she tried to speak, only letting out a whine. Her ankle no longer hurt, though.

Rhydian's wolf made its way over to her and pawed at her leg. She crouched down on all fours and playfully growled while the two swatted at each other, chasing each other around the den. What they didn't notice was someone filming at the wall when Maddy jumped up and scared whoever was recording. They wouldn't know until tomorrow.


End file.
